


致命犹豫

by JayEz, Junecesty



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Kent has roommates, M/M, OCD, Pining, Slash, Slow Build, Spoilers for all seasons, Unrequited Love, bottom!Kent, deus-ex-Miles, matchmaker!Miles, mentions of BDSM
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEz/pseuds/JayEz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junecesty/pseuds/Junecesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emerson花了一段时间才意识到,他喜欢上了他的DI，接下来等待他的便是一个月又一个月的苦思，尝试着忘记他的感情，尝试着找到一个可以替代Jo的人。他陷入了痛苦之中，因为Jo就像毒品一样，无法摆脱。<br/>当他快要放弃所有希望的时候，他却突然发现Jo好像并不是他想象中的那么直。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 不仅仅来是“三级跳”的

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Almost Fatal Hesitation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/783175) by [JayEz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEz/pseuds/JayEz). 



> 原作者的话：  
> 我爱上了单相思的Kent和Chandler这样的配对，希望能给他们一个好结局。问题是：原剧中几乎没有给出关于Kent的信息，我们只知道他讨厌医院，以及他有室友。所以我想我需要先完善这些资料。所以这篇文章会从第一季开始，以Kent的视角写到第三季，然后再接着往下续写。
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 一开始看到简介的时候，就被深深的吸引住了。作者姑娘很仔细，她文章中的点都是原剧中出现的，然后补充出Kent的视角，写出了好多我没注意的细节，特别是一些Kent和Chandler的小互动重新看了剧才发现原来真的是这样。还因此发现了Whitechapel里的很多小细节，不管是主角配角，很多的细节都有着精彩的演出。
> 
> 我猜不太会有人看到这篇文章，但是看到的同好们！！！给我留个言吧！！！不然看起来好凄惨

Prelude：Proud（骄傲）

　　当Emerson的哥哥Jacob被剑桥医学院全奖录取的时候，他感觉到了沉重的压力。他的哥哥比他大六岁，一直都比他更聪明，也更乖巧。

　　他们的母亲去世时，Jacob是当Emerson在医院痛哭流涕时给他安慰的那个人。Emerson视他的哥哥为偶像，他总是希望能和哥哥一样，特别是当他看到他们的父亲为Jacob的成就骄傲的神情时。父亲从不会用这样的眼神看他。

　　当他们送Jacob去剑桥时，Emerson看到父亲骄傲地留下了眼泪，就是从那个时候开始，他了解到不管他再做什么都不会与Jacob一样优秀了。

　　那一天，他决定去做一个向往已久的警察，不管他的父亲会说什么。

Chapter 1：More than a faster tracker（不仅仅是来“三级跳”的）

注：三级跳指的是借助这个职位往上爬。剧中的Jo本来就是打算去白教堂区解决一个案子然后跳到总局的。

　　Emerson在这个队伍里呆的时间还不久，刚刚好在队伍里站住了脚跟，但大家仍然把他当作一个新来的孩子。不过Emerson并不介意。他学着他的同事的穿着，模仿他们的行为，让自己显得不像个局外人。

　　当Emerson第一眼看到他们的新DI时，他就觉得这个人一定是从时尚杂志里走出来的。他西装的边缘平整可以切纸，而那英俊的轮廓一定会让所有的摄影师满意。

　　他们在专案室见面的时候，那个DI看起来很没有安全感。Emerson知道那种感觉，所以他跳出来给男人递了粉笔。他也是在Chandler布置任务时最后一个离开的人，还礼貌的说了抱歉。他在心中暗想着他们明天大概是不会再见到这个DI了。

　　但是第二天DI还是来了，并且对他们说——“用好你们的垃圾桶”。Emerson听到Fitzgerald说了一些关于DI强迫症和对清洁变态的要求的话。但是Emerson觉得头儿是对的。如果这个邋里邋遢的队伍去找潜在目击证人问询一些关于谋杀的事，没有人会认真对待他们，但是如果是Chandler的话，他想那些证人们会回答他提出的任何问题。

　　所以他去买了西装和领带。这一开始感觉有些奇怪，但当他看到其他人也都改变了着装之后，感觉稍微好了点——虽然他们的领带都糟透了。

*

　　从他的母亲在医院去世之后，Emerson就开始憎恨所有的医院。当然Chandler并不知道。但是Chandler的语气使Emerson想去顺从，所以他跟着他的头儿去了医院，甚至没有抱怨一句。好吧，是基本上没有。

*

　　“我觉得，在9月8日，汉伯里街上将会发生一起谋杀。我们应该去阻止它。”Chandler还是和以前一样没什么地位，队伍里的其他人都在后面用鼻子哼他，但Emerson点着头表示同意，并给了DI一个小小的鼓励的笑容。  


　　不管其他人是多么强烈地反对，他们最后还是在那个晚上出动了，在那条街上等待着杀手来袭击。  


　　Emerson晃动着双腿，抿着啤酒，和Sanders一起吃着盒子里油腻的食物。而Chandler则僵硬地在前面踱步。  


　　“你想要吃一个吗，sir？”Emerson问道，不确定自己为什么要问。  


　　Chandler转过身来，僵着脖子：“不，不用了，谢谢。”  


　　“你应该吃一点。”Sanders含着一嘴的食物说道，“你现在看起来就是个在盯梢的警察。”  


　　Emerson觉得有些尴尬，拍了拍大腿说：“他的意思是，你应该放松一点，融入周围的气氛，让别人看起来好像只是出来玩的。”  


　　当Chandler最终走过来从盒子里拿了一个炸豆丸子的时候，Emerson很庆幸他的啤酒罐子完美地藏住了他开心的笑容。  


*  


　　Emerson不知不觉地发现自己又站在西装专卖店前。  


　　他觉得有些困惑，想要偷偷地买一套好一点的西装的想法一直诱惑着他。然后他安慰自己说他只是在顺应工作环境变化的大流而已。  


*  


　　第二天，Chandler给他们提供了一些“可以让大脑思考的食物”，他发现这很好吃。Emerson在脑袋里给自己记上了一笔，下次轮到他去杂货店买食物时，他也要买全麦面包。  


*  


　　Emerson第一次穿着三件套去上班时，Sanders大声叫了出来：“你看上去就像boss！”  


　　“不，他的西装是手工制作的。”Emerson回答道，引开了话题。他并不是在模仿boss,他只是跟着男人的指引。  


　　这个男人知道自己在做什么——至少Emerson是这样想的——所以这个队伍应该给他一次机会。  


　　所以当那个开膛手专家出现的时候，当所有人都对DI请来的这个人表示不屑时，Emerson是那个叫大家安静的人。  


*  


　　西装对Emerson来说还是有一点奇怪，所以当Miles邀请他们去吃烧烤时，他马上换上了他的牛仔裤，衬衫和匡威外套。  


　　“Beer？”Fitzgerald向他们问道。Emerson本也打算这样说，但他突然想到了那些在他公寓里的全麦面包和坚果。他从没见过Chandler喝啤酒。  


　　“No，thanks.”他说道，并且很高兴没有人坚持要他喝。  


*  


　　监视这事儿有个缺点，就是在有事发生之前无聊得不可思议。  


　　所以Emerson的思绪飘到了DI那里。他们的DI从来没有告诉他们任何关于他生活的事，他的家庭是怎么样的，他为什么在这里，他是不是真的只是来三级跳的？  


　　好吧，他也许可以自己找到答案，Emerson沉思着按下无线电按钮计划和DI聊聊。  


　　“这里很安静，sir.”  


　　没有任何的犹豫，Chandler的声音从频道里传来：“Kent，有事发生的时候再用无线电。”  


　　好吧，这个计划就到此为止了。  


*  


　　看录像比Emerson预料的要复杂的多，不过，最后的结果表明这是有意义的，他可以把他的发现告诉头儿了。  


　　Chandler向右边斜过他的身子，把头凑在了Emerson边上。  


　　Emerson马上把注意力移回了屏幕。  


　　“这个百叶门，通往一个地下车库。”Emerson说道，“可以从Finchurch大街进入。我们能从委员会那里拿来视频。”  


　　Chandler看着地图思考：“他一定是开车逃跑了。Excellent work。”  


　　Emerson有些意外受到了这样的夸赞，他不禁抬头看向他的DI，一双真诚清澈的蓝色眼睛出现在他的眼前。Emerson马上移开了视线看向他的电脑键盘，但他可以感觉到Chandler仍注视着他。然后Miles走进了房间。  


　　Chandler离开的时候，Emerson仍在努力地与他的键盘培养感情。  


　　他的大脑一直循环着两个念头，一是那句“Excellent work”，二是他的DI有一双很好看的眼睛。  


　　哪个想法是让他接下来看了一整天监视录像的动力，他也不是很确定。  


　　他关心的只有，当头儿回来的时候，他可以给他提供逃跑车辆的具体信息。  


　　那天晚上他回到了他的公寓之后，由于没什么事做，他的思绪游走了起来。  


　　Emerson还不打算承认他发现他的DI很迷人，或是承认当他给他一个赞扬的点头并且说“Excellent work”时他感到多么的愉快。  


　　他们的DI只是来三级跳的，他办完这个案子就会离开了，Emerson想道，所以趁现在还能够见到他的时候应该多看看他，对吧。  


*  


　　下一次他看到头儿的时候，Emerson无法不注意到他看起来有多憔悴。这不意外——他们所有的线索都把他们引向了死胡同。  


　　那时，Emerson正抱着一大堆的文件，Miles站在他的边上。  


　　“你觉得头儿还好吗？他看上去就像住在了他的办公室里。”  


　　Miles看向Chandler的办公室：“No.”  


　　说了这话，Miles向Chandler的办公室走去。Emerson很高兴Miles让头儿离开了他的办公室，去吃一些需要的东西。  


　　如果他之前没想过的话，他现在很确定头儿还没有伴侣，不然，他会在家呆更多的时间，而不是念念不忘那些犯罪现场的照片。  


*  


　　Miles的生日宴会。  


　　他会坐在Chandler的边上玩棋牌游戏完全是一个意外。  


　　真的。  


　　事实上，没有人注意到，Emerson有多迅速的在头儿边上坐下。即使周围还有很多位置可以让他不需要坐在地上。  


　　Emerson对自己说他不应该再去想这些关于头儿的琐碎的事情，毕竟现在还有个杀人案要解决……所以此时此刻Miles对Buchan的抱怨成为了一个非常好的话题。  


　　“他在试着拯救一条生命！你应该看看他烧掉自己书的时候有多难过。”Emerson说道。  


　　“你应该改变你对他的看法。”Chandler表示同意，Emerson忍不住抬头看他。  


　　“他是个颐指气使的傲慢角色……”Miles反驳。  


　“我觉得你应该知道人的名誉有多重要，而失去名誉又是多么严重的事。”Chandler冷静地回击。  


　　DI的语气十分令人信服，不知为何Emerson的脊柱抖了抖。  


　　不过Miles看起来没有被说服。  


　　“Buchan亲手毁了自己经营20多年的名声。”Chandler补充道，“这绝不是虚伪。”  


　　“好吧，你说得对。也许他不知道网上的那个人是谁。”  


　　“他是在不知情的情况下做了从犯。”Emerson插嘴。他还想再说，但Miles打断了他：“好吧好吧。”  


　　一时没有人说话，Emerson找机会又偷看了Chandler一眼。他的手上有一个戒指。  


　　他之前就注意到了——不是结婚戒指，不是订婚戒指，看起来更像个传家宝。  


　　他很想问问这事，但现在时机不对。  


*  


　　接下来的日子飞快地过去。他清楚地记得每一件事，着火的房子，那个计算机，那些照片，去医院，去杀手公寓，找到地址的那次搜索，还有，DI从电话里传来的声音。  


　　那个声音是坚定的，使人信服的，还有一些些紧张。  


　　就是那个声音让他竭尽全力地跑向Chandler说的那个地点去确认女人的安全。  


　　最后，开膛手杰克的疯狂模仿者还是逃跑了。Emerson在医院的等待室了解到凶手逃走的原因是Chandler不愿意离开Miles，确定他的存活。  


　　当他看到头儿在急救室外踱步，Emerson觉得胸口紧了一下。Chandler正紧张地等待着医生告诉他他的DS的情况。  


　　他也许想过Chandler是来三级跳的，但是他错了。  


　　Chandler是一个来解决问题的人，他是个真正的警察，一个很棒的侦探。  


　　他在那时就应该知道自己陷入了麻烦。但是Emerson正忙着看他的DI，没有空思考自己的行为意味了什么。


	2. 真正的问题解决者

一个星期之后，媒体终于不再追究那个开膛手模仿者的逃脱，不过Chandler还要忍受那些来自各方的奚落一段时间。Emerson想大叫着让那些人闭嘴，因为他的DI实际上是一个为了救他的警探而放弃追击凶手的英雄，更何况那个凶手很有可能已经自杀了。

不过那些媒体的报道倒是有一个好处：Emerson终于知道了一些他们头儿的信息。  
根据报道上所说，DI Chandler的父亲是一个优秀的警官，大半部分的时间是在总局，直到他在工作里被枪杀。Chandler当时只有6岁。他并没有兄弟姐妹，只有他和他的母亲，虽然Emerson从来没有听他提过。还有一个他父亲的世交：警长Anderson。

这至少解释了Miles关于他三级跳的说法。

关于DI的信息就只有这些，他避免与工作无关的对话，就像是什么大麻烦一样。他从来不和他们去喝一杯，甚至很少和他们一起吃午饭。

每次Emerson想和他聊聊天，问问他的爱好，或是其他一些日常的事，Chandler都会引开话题或是逃走，留Emerson一个人在身后看着他。

*

Emerson发现自己有一点点迷恋自己的探长了，不过这只是个简单的迷恋，他想这很快就会结束的。

但它没有。

*

Fitzgerald由于在开膛手一案里出卖他们而被降级成了PC，Emerson——事实上——觉得有一些愉快。特别是在那个颁奖典礼的感人夜晚之后，他因此还升了职。

白教堂区什么事都没发生，所以Emerson坐在办公桌前削起了铅笔。他看到了Chandler整理桌子的方式，于是他决定也试一试。他把东西对称地摆放，然后把手放上去。

现在他基本没有空间工作了，不过反正他们现在也没有案子。

直到有人报案发现河里的浮尸。

*

DC Mansell走进办公室的时候，看起来乐观过头了。

Emerson看了Chandler一眼，然后惊讶的发现他也正看着他。他们交换了一个“What's wrong with him”的表情。空气中的和善氛围让Emerson感觉有些意外。

*

当Miles反对Chandler去台球房时，Chandler把Emerson当做了他的第二选择，这让他感觉有些难以抑制兴奋地跳起来的冲动。

Emerson的心里充满了喜悦。不过，他现在应该考虑的是有人受伤得很严重，正等着他们的救援。Chandler选择带走他而不是其他三个比他资历深的警官不是他对着一个手上被插了把刀的男人微笑的借口。

*

突然，Emerson发现自己被推到墙上，然后一阵灼心的痛楚降临在他身上。真的很痛，他无法控制自己的尖叫。

Emerson用了很久才让他的脑袋组织起一些有条理的想法。等到这个时候，已经有人叫来救护车了。

他这一生没有这么感谢过止痛药。

不过当Chandler和Miles双双出现的时候，他开始希望他的医生还是让他痛晕过去好了。他无法面对那些失望的感觉——不是说Chandler会对他失望，事实上Chandler正一脸关心的看着他——而是他自己对自己失望。

当护士把他推走的时候，他听到了Chandler对Miles低语了句什么。 

他说：“这都是我的错。”

Emerson觉得胸膛一紧，然后他发现自己的这种感觉比这次意外更让他震惊。

他决定趁着在医院的这几个无所事事的小时思考自己最近的反常行为。

他盯着头儿的频率有多高？其他人注意到了吗？头儿注意到了吗？注意到什么？注意到Emerson发现自己的上司很迷人？或是注意到每次自己一受到头儿的表扬，就感觉心都要跳出来了？

真该死。他真希望他没有开始思考这些。他在自己觉察到之前已经陷得太深。他这样还算什么警探？

*

他的幸运一直没有降临。他回到警局之后，没有找到任何与修天花板有关的文件，而Fitzgerald的表情告诉他将来也不会有了。

然后，专案室被抢劫了，而他无力阻拦。他比被袭击之后更羞耻了。

他非常想要给Chandler留下深刻的，好的，印象。

所以他什么都没说，然后事情就变得更糟了。

“把电话放下，整理你的东西。”Chandler的声音听起来很镇定，但Emerson听得很仔细，所以他注意到了那些微小的颤抖。

“Sir？”

“你故意拖延调查，回家吧。”

高个子的男人转身走回他的办公室，听筒差点就从Emerson的手上掉了下去，然后他终于反应过来发生了什么。

“你觉得我是内奸？”

Chandler转过来的时候，Emerson不可思议地看着他，他可以看到DI蓝色的眼睛里有些难过的情绪，然后他说：“我也不希望是你。”

他感觉呼吸疼痛了起来，这是Emerson所有能记得的了。他必须要出去，现在就出去。他拿起了他的拐杖，一拐一拐地出了办公室，眼睛看着地上，尽可能地忽略同事的眼光。他努力地穿出建筑，走到一个拐角，然后他允许自己背靠着墙深呼吸。

他可以感觉到眼睛有些灼热。他用尽所有力量不让眼泪流下来，但是他失败了。

*

他回到他空空的公寓。他仍然在服用止痛药片所以他大概不应该喝酒，他的确不应该，但是接着他想起了Chandler的表情，想象着Chandler在他的办公室里思索着谁会是那个内奸，然后得出结论那个人是Emerson，是自己。

他去厨房的橱柜里找到了些廉价的威士忌，给自己倒了一大杯。

这么长时间里，他到底为了什么而一直努力着做一个最好的DC？

Emerson喝完了一杯。他咳嗽得很厉害，但是喉咙的灼痛正好可以让他分心。

几杯酒让他精疲力尽。他设法把自己弄到了床上，然后倒在上面。

停职。所以他明天无事可做了。明天之后也无事可做。他不能在每天早上看到Chandler那一丝不苟的头发和挺括的三件套。

还好Emerson很快就昏睡了过去，在他爆发出不够男人的可怜的啜泣之前。

*

接下来的两天他一直没精打采地在公寓里晃荡。他发现他的腿已经好得差不多了，所以他终于可以不靠拐杖走路，不过他的行程也只有从客厅走到卧室，然后盯着天花板看。

他的室友，该死的，都很了解他。他们看出了除了停职之外还有一些别的事情让他这么沮丧。

“好吧，Em，三天的没精打采已经够多了。你该出去转转了。”

“我被停职了，Val，你觉得我还能去哪了？”Emerson翻了个白眼。

“Out。我们去酒吧，你可以和某些火辣的伙计跳舞，让他在厕所里给你口交，然后你会觉得好一些。”

Valerie给了他一个意味深长的笑容，然后Emerson才意识到自己正吃惊地盯着她看。

最后，她还是成功地把他从床上拉了出去，逼他穿上了衬衫，一起去了酒吧。

*

当一个高高的金发男人给他买了一杯饮料的时候，Emerson决定放任自己一次。

他现在可以尽情地幻想那个人是自己的上司，而且因为那个人根本不是Chandler，所以这不是什么罪过对吧。

*

那个晚上的确有一些帮助。第二天Emerson去了健身房，而且开始整理起他的房间。

当他正在掸去他的DVD收藏上的灰时，他的电话响了，上面显示“Ray Miles”。

“Hello？”

“Hi Kent，”DS的声音从另一边传来，“听着，我们需要你。你可以在8点到这个地址来吗？”

Emerson拿过他的便签本，记下Miles告诉他的地址。在他承诺他会去的之后，Miles才挂断了电话，留下Emerson一个人思考晚上会发生什么。

*

Buchan打开门的时候，Emerson已经大概可以猜测出发生了什么了。所以当他看到队伍里的其他人在客厅里的时候，并没有觉得很惊讶。

Emerson看向Chandler。DI的样子和他记忆中的一样的好看，头发的颜色也和昨天酒吧里的那个男人一样。Chandler用了过长的时间看着他微笑，Emerson移开了自己的目光，然后吞了口口水想着让他来这儿是不是证明他是清白的了。

警长Anderson解释了他们现在的困境并让他们构想擒敌的计划。Buchan和Miles开始了他们第三次的争辩，于是Emerson放下他的啤酒脱逃了，他走向了坐在过道的椅子里喝酒的Chandler。

Chandler低着头，说道：“那段时间里，我谁都不敢相信。我不相信Miles，不相信警长，我也不相信你。但是我错了，我很抱歉。”

他语气里的真诚让Emerson感到一些晕眩。并不是所有的DI都会向他这样道歉，毕竟他们只是在做自己觉得对的事情。

“专案室被抢劫的时候我就在那里。”Emerson说道，不敢抬头看那双蓝色的眼睛。他感到自己脸颊的温度在上升。

“那你为什么什么都不说？”

“我没办法阻止他们。所以我不想你知道。”最后一句话的音量小到基本上听不到。

“Well，从现在开始，抛弃那些自尊心。对我来说重要的只有真相。”不知为什么他觉得Chandler其实在笑。

他们对视了一下，然后Emerson点了点头，把视线移到地板上。然后他离开那个走廊又回到他的酒边，一口气将剩下的喝完。

真相。他哼了一声，更像是对他自己的嘲讽。

如果Emerson完全诚实，Chandler大概会把他调走吧。

*

“发生什么了？有人打了你,Sir？”

Emerson从来没想过会看到现在这样的DI Chandler。他一直觉得他是完美的。不过今天他的脸上有着不少擦伤和污渍。

Emerson曾在心里希望当有一天他发现他的上司不是个super hero，而只是个会犯错的普通人之后，他的问题可以消失。

可是当在现实中发生了之后，Emerson只想上前抚摸那些伤痕。当Miles解释Chandler的伤痕来源的时候，Emerson觉得惊叹。他的DI参加了一场拳击赛，冒着被严重弄伤的危险，为了去拿到那个可能——只是可能——能够让他们搞定Krays兄弟的证据。

Emerson知道自己并不是最勇敢的警官，他甚至没有对任何人开过枪。

但是Chandler不一样，Chandler知道自己并不受欢迎，但还是去到那个酒吧看那些脚模；他知道可能会非常非常危险，但还是答应和Kray兄弟的见面。而且，最重要的是，当所有人都选择了让腐败统治警局，Chandler是唯一的那个愿意站出来和东伦敦最大的犯罪集团较量到底的人。

他是一个伟大的警察，一个勇敢的男人，一个谦逊的探长。

而Emerson可能爱上他了。深深的。


	3. 干扰了你的判断

　　接下来的几周里，Emerson试着不再忽视那些迹象，迫使自己做到完全诚实。

　　因为Jo说过：对我来说重要的只有真相。

　　而真相是：Emerson陷入爱情中了。这份感情在刚开始的时候只是一份简单的迷恋，然后发展成一种类似崇拜的情感，但那只是在他看见Jo是多么的谦逊和正义之前。

　　Chandler. DI Chandler. 不是Jo.（译者注：直接称呼名字是亲密的表现。Kent发现自己不禁称呼他为Jo了，所以他提醒自己那是Chandler，不是Jo。不过我也不确定，因为后文还是都是Jo……）

　　好了，问题就在这里：虽然Emerson完全清楚了自己的感觉，但他仍然无法采取任何行动。一个原因是Jo从未表示过这方面的兴趣，无论是对男人还是女人。他看起来似乎是和他　　的工作结婚了。而他的工作就是做Emerson的上司。其实Emerson并不在意Jo是不是他的上司，只是他的直觉告诉他一个在办案中会不时翻看调查手册的人大概对遵守规则会很有执念。

　　他想，他需要走出这段不恰当的爱慕。快速的。

　　所以他开始约会，或者说，尝试着去。没有人能让他保持兴趣，一两个晚上之后Emerson就会离开他们。

　　这就是为什么在Mansell的婚礼上Emerson没有带伴儿。那天Jo又穿了一件天堂般完美的三件套，美好的就像一个Emerson现实中的春*梦。Jo看起来很紧张——他显然感觉不自在，他没有参加“搭火车”的游戏，也没有喝酒。

　　但Emerson喝了。他需要马上醉晕过去，因为他知道只要还有一点点意识，他就有可能做出一些会让他在第二天早上深深后悔的事。

　　不知什么时候他发现自己在一张桌子边醒来，他感觉Jo好像就坐在他边上，但一切都是模糊的。之后不久他就回家了，他很高兴自己没有做什么不该做的事，他睡了大概三个小时，然后他的电话响了，有一起谋杀发生了。

*

　　Jo不可能有比自己更长的睡眠，但他看起来像以往一样锐利。Emerson从内心发出一声叹息，揉了揉自己疲惫的双眼。他还没有准备好在这样的状态下面对一个如此吸引人的DI。

　　“注意了，大家。”Jo拍拍手以引起大家的注意，然后向大家讲述了谋杀的细节。

　　“Kent,我要你先去查他所有的家人和朋友，可以吗？”Jo向Emerson走近了一步。

　　这一刻，Emerson觉得难以呼吸。“Yes, sir，”最后他回答道。

　　该死的，这一切必须要结束了。

*

　　接下来的几个小时，Emerson在咖啡因和对Jo的赞美的期待的驱使下工作着。他习惯的潦草书写显然与Jo的白板格格不入，所以他特别小心地将他的调查结果更有逻辑的写了出来。当他正在思考着板上的内容，试图把它们联系起来的时候，一个声音把他的思绪带回了专案室。

　　“我们现在有什么线索了？”Jo问他。

　　“呃，他有很多朋友。社会网络上有几百个，现实生活中也有很多。”他说着，注意到Jo的西装上还是没有一点皱痕，“但是，没有敌人。从我得到的讯息来看，Ben Salter是一个全方位的好人。不过他的家庭要更复杂一些，”他画出了受害者的家庭的关系图，他花了许多的时间才搞清楚他那庞大的家庭，“他的父亲约翰之前离过婚。他们有一些金钱上的问题。” 

　　Jo马上问道：“一般的家庭纠纷还是有杀人动机的那种？”

　　“还不清楚，他的家庭很巨大。”Emerson把眼光挪开。

　　“Okay”Jo只说了这个。Emerson忍不住抬头看了看Jo，他发现Jo看起来很累，然后他又马上移开了视线。

　　“Good work.”Jo补充道。

　　Emerson迅速地抬起了头，对Jo说“Thanks”，然后他对着几步之外看着白板的DI傻笑。他真应该为他抬头的迅速程度和笑容的傻气指数而感到尴尬。

　　但现在没有时间让他尴尬，Emerson想着，记下了他的一些对受害者家庭进一步调查的想法。

*

　　那天晚上他，Riley和Mansell回来得很晚，他们觉得DI大概已经走了，但事实上他还在，右手搂着纸篓，左手在每个人的办公桌上收拾着。

　　“你每天晚上都做这个吗，Sir？”Emerson没能控制住他的好奇心。

　　“什么？不是，”Jo说，带着些防卫，放下了纸篓，又补充地说道：“当然不是。”

　　他们没有再探究这个问题，转而向Jo汇报了探查结果。

　　虽然那句“well done”是对着他们三个人说的，Emerson开车回家的时候，脸上还是忍不住一直挂着微笑。

*

　　第二天结束的时候，Emerson看到Jo疲劳地揉着眼睛，他觉得他至少可以帮点什么。于是他拿起纸篓开始检查大家的桌子。Mansell和Riley穿上夹克，Mansell向他说了些什么关于和老婆去看电影的话。

　　“你们都看些什么电影？”Emerson问他。

　　“Oh，我们不是真正的看电影。”Mansell说道，眨了眨眼。

　　好吧，现在Emerson脑子里有一幅Mansell和他的媳妇儿的生动图像了。

　　“我答应孩子们今晚和他们一起睡，他们害怕杀人怪物，”Riley说道，“你呢，Kent，晚上外出吗？”

　　他拿起又一张皱巴巴的纸：“哦，不，今晚我加班，我的室友都出去了。”这不全是谎言。他们不需要知道他晚上打算看一部色*情电影，尽力想着除了他身后办公室里那位以外的男人。

　　“你一个人？“Mansell的眼睛张大了，“不要关灯哦。”然后他又“oohhh”得嘘叫了起来，Riley也加入了他，

　　他们都笑得像十几岁的青少年，Emerson不禁担心起了警局的未来。

　　然后他听到Jo问Miles晚上想不想出去喝一杯。突然，Emerson的喉咙有些干。如果Miles说想，他们可能会邀请他一起。如果Miles拒绝，Jo会不会来问他呢？

　　“哦，抱歉，我不能去，在Judy现在的情况下，你知道的，”Miles解释说。  
Emerson看到Jo的肩膀垮了下去。

　　“当然，替我向她问好。”他拍了拍Miles的手臂，走回他的办公室。

　　“你没事吧？”Miles的提问让Jo停了下来。Jo的回答让Miles放心地离开了，然而在Emerson看来，DI的那句“当然没事”回答得过快了一点，而那句“good night”又显得有些生硬。

　　Emerson拿着纸篓到了前端，向Miles鼓励地笑笑，事实上，大家每个人都很担心Judy。

　　“Good night，Skip.”

　　“night.”

　　Emerson把纸篓放到原来的位置。转头确认Miles出了房间，然后他有些紧张地走向了Jo开着门的办公室。

　　他礼貌地敲了敲门让Jo注意到他：“有什么需要我做的吗，Sir？”

　　“这可没有加班工资。”Jo没有抬头，仍然整理着他面前的文件。

　　“我不介意。”他真的不介意。

　　这句话让Jo看向了他，Emerson笨手笨脚地摸了摸领带来放松神经。他真的得专注，他们正在努力抓捕一个杀手，可是他脑子里却只有如何与他的上司相处更多的时间，当受害者的邻居都在惊慌的时候！

　　“你还好吗？”Jo绕过桌子走向他，Emerson不知道该把手放在哪里，所以他摸了摸门框。

　　“当地的人都说凶手是某种恶灵。一种从黑暗中生出的灵体。”

　　“我们不可以丧失理智。”Jo的眼中有理解，也有谨慎，“我们不可以开始考虑那些超自然力量。”

　　Emerson点头表示同意。但是如果他们呢没有找到凶手呢？他想问，那然后怎么办？

　　“听着，”Jo从墙上拿过他挂着的夹克，说道，“跟我来。我有些东西想给你看。”

　　Emerson被Jo的突然接近迷住了，他觉得有些眩晕，然后他跟上了Jo的脚步。

*

　　我们不能再在Wilkes身上犯错。

　　在Emerson开车回家的路上。Jo的话一直在他的耳边回荡着。回到家之后，他给自己泡了杯茶，然后发呆了很久。

　　Jo花时间带他去看那个十字路口并不是什么特殊待遇，他很确定。Jo只是作为一个DI在教授他的DC关于JC工作的有用课程。

　　就是这么的简单和美妙。Emerson有一个上司，他关心下属而且真心地教授着下属。但这也导致了那晚，Emerson没法让思绪脱离Jo。

*

　　到最后，Jo的灵光一闪解决了这个案子。不管Jo是怎么得到这个天才的想法的，它起了作用：他们找到了凶手。但他们仍然没有真正地抓住他。他死了。

　　还好Miles告诉了他们关于Judy的好消息——她并没有得癌症，只是怀了孩子——这让大家的心情都明快了一些。

　　Jo把他们送回去，然后和Miles一起去了太平间检查凶手的尸体，Emerson情不自禁地注视着Jo离开，肩膀轻微地垮了下去。

　　他们下次真的需要抓到一个活着的罪犯了。

　　“Emerson？你在听我讲话吗？”Riley的声音几乎要让他跳起来。

　　“当然！”好吧，即使对他自己来说，这话听起来也不太可信。

　　Riley不相信地弯了下嘴角，望向了Jo和Miles离开的方向，当她的眼神再转向Emerson时，她的笑容又扩大了。

　　“随你怎么说，亲爱的……”她围上围巾，没说什么别的话，就离开了。

　　糟糕。

*

　　当Riley知道Emerson的小小迷恋的时候（至少她是这么认为的），Mansell也知道了，他们之间有一种无法解释的纽带。

　　所以Emerson必须要面对这个事实，他真的应该放下了这段单方面的感情了，他需要真正地去和某人约会，不然他就要一直承受同事的奚弄，直到他死的那天。

　　幽灵杀手被抓到之后，媒体赞扬Jo是那个抓到“看不见的凶手”的人。整个白教堂区陷入了一片平静之中。所以Emerson每天晚上都可以和Val以及她的朋友出去消遣。

　　他就是这样遇到Dan的。

　　Dan是一个几近完美的人。他是一个私人教练，有着会让Emerson分心的二头肌，他热情，聪明，风趣。他们喜欢一样的电影，爱去一样的俱乐部。Dan热心的建议他不要因为工作破坏自己的健康，他甚至接受了Emerson不规律的工作时间。

　　而且，他们在床上也很契合。

　　Dan看上去一点也不像Jo，Emerson对此有着怪异的骄傲感。在他们开始正式交往后，Emerson做的第一件事就是假装不经意地向Riley透露了这个讯息，这样一来当Jo在房间里的时候，Riley终于不会对他投来那些奇怪的眼神了。

*

　　在Ray和Judy的女儿洗礼之前，Emerson觉得他已经成功地把他对Jo的那些不健康的想法放到了脑后。

　　那个在Miles家里的派对很不错，他甚至可以抱一会宝宝，不过他似乎不太适合抱孩子，所以当他看到Jo的时候他马上把小女孩传了过去。不管怎么说，Jo可是他的教父。

　　当宝宝停止扭动安静地靠着Jo的胸膛休息的时候，Jo的神色很温柔：“她喜欢我！”这个场景十分温暖。

　　“你天生适合抱孩子，”Miles对Jo说道。

　　Jo诚挚地吻了吻宝宝，Emerson觉得自己腿软了。

　　他马上转过身去，尝试着用一杯香槟洗去他胸膛的那些感觉。

*

　　Dan并不是完美的，Emerson不久之后就发现了。Dan不再理解他的工作时间，虽然Dan自己在许多夜晚也有着教练的工作，有时甚至整个周末都要参加会议。

　　尽管如此，Emerson还是希望他们能走下去。他不想再回到原来的那样单相思着Jo的状态，他不想。

*

　　这个金发的女人有着完美的坐姿，她的指甲洁净，每一根头发都井井有条。但她让Emerson感觉很不舒服，他只希望她快点离开。

　　“Sir，从Richmond来的DI norroy在里面等你。”

　　Jo看向那个女人，她正转动着她的脚踝。

　　“走吧。”Miles说着，他们两人一起走进了办公室。

　　他们关上了门，所以没法偷听了，于是Emerson只能在饮水机边上转悠，看向Jo的办公室。

　　当他感觉有什么冷的东西流到了手指上时他才回到了现实。

　　“Kent？”Mansell嘲笑了下他的笨拙，“你傻了吧。”

　　“你觉得她怎么样？”Emerson问道，希望自己的语气听起来比较冷淡。

　　Mansell抿了一口咖啡，想了想，说道：“紧张，刻板，拘泥，等待解救，没错，值得一试。”Mansell转过身，Emerson跟上了他：“那你怎么还不行动？”Emerson友好地建议到。

　　“不了，不能以下犯上，太诡异了。”

　　Emerson忍不住笑了：“你怎么知道？”

　　“她有可能某天会成为刑侦警督哟。”他眨着眼解释道。

　　Emerson听到文件掉下的声音，Riley在他左边说道：“真是一模一样啊，他们俩”

　　Mansell赞同：“一对警督龙凤胎。”

　　Emerson的胸膛里突然有一种奇怪的感觉，但他拒绝去辨认那种感觉到底是什么。他回到了自己的桌子边，眼光没离开过Jo的办公室。

　　几分钟后，Jo为他的DI同事打开了门。为什么是Jo来开门，他以前从来没见过Jo会这样做。

　　“Good luck.”Norroy说道，和Jo握了握手。

　　“躯干是你们找到的，欢迎你加入我们的调查。”

　　女人微笑着说：“有任何可以帮助的地方，我都很乐意。”

　　她踏着坚定的步伐走出办公室。Emerson把他的皱眉藏在他喝水的塑料杯后。

　　“大多数人看到心仪的女生，都会问他们要号码，而你却邀请她参与谋杀调查。”Miles的声音不响，但Emerson正好可以听见。

　　Emerson重重地咽了口口水，等着Jo的回答。

　　“男人同有吸引力的女人说话不都是为了上床。”即使从远处，Jo的声音听起来也是戒备的。

　　“有吸引力的？Ohhhh.”Miles调笑地说道，走出了办公室。

　　“闭嘴。”Jo咕哝着，关上了门。

　　Emerson感觉好像被人甩了一巴掌。他找了个借口，然后跑到了洗手间用水泼脸。

　　他努力冷静下来考虑他的自己的行为。他怎么可以还是这么嫉妒？在这一切之后？他已经有男朋友了，一个性感的善良的聪明的风趣的男朋友，而且那个人不是Jo。

*

　　更糟的是，当他们去捕猎狐狸的时候，Jo把他和Norroy分在了一组。两分钟之后Norroy和他提到了Jo，Emerson很确定Jo和Miles之间是不坚不催的。

　　Norroy那天真是无法做任何不恼怒他的事，Emerson甚至都没有试着去喜欢她。

*

　　当Jo回到办公室的时候已经很晚了。Emerson和Miles也在，以及，Norroy。

　　Jo走向白板，看着他命名为Agnes的尸体的照片，试图从照片上看出点什么新的线索来。然后他叹了口气，按摩着太阳穴。

　　Emerson抑制着自己冲去Jo的办公室把他的万金油递给他的冲动。

　　在他采取行动之前，Norroy向捕食者一样走向了Jo。

　　Jo叹息着：“我真的不能……”

　　“我知道你的意思，”她说，“等待总是让人感觉压抑。走吧，我们去呼吸点新鲜空气。”

　　“好主意。”Jo明显被这个主意打动了。

　　Emerson在他折断手中的笔之前，放下了它，然后关上了显示器。

　　“Kent？”

　　Emerson听到Jo在叫他，于是他马上站了起来，右手抓起了他的夹克，“Yes，Sir！”

　　“如果有任何发现，直接打我电话？”Jo要求到，手放在门上。

　　Emerson的力气好像一下子被抽离了，他的回答轻的几乎听不见。

　　“再叫辆警车把Miles送回家，我看他今晚该休息了。”

　　Emerson能做的只有看着Jo离开，叹气。

　　他把自己扔回办公椅上，不情愿地抓起听筒。这个金发女人最好对Jo没有什么企图。

*

　　在他回到家，发现Dan买了中国菜在等着他的时候，Emerson才想起他已经有男朋友了。而Jo是那个单身着的人，他有权利和任何人去呼吸新鲜空气。

　　“很抱歉，我回来得晚了。”他说道，Dan对他耸了耸肩。

　　他们一起上楼，重新加热了那些菜，一起进餐，开始一部电影。那个主角看起来很像Jo，Emerson觉得有些烦躁，他换了个姿势，然后把手放在了Dan的胯部，他持续抚摸着直到他成功地感觉到坚硬的东西透过布料挤压着他的手。

　　当Dan把他拉到膝下，Emerson的心里只有他那些发达的肌肉，他皮肤的触感，他胯下的卷毛，以及当Dan在他的喉咙里射出来他叫喊着Emerson的名字的声音。至少在那些时候，他没有再想着Jo。

*

　　“拜托，伙计，总要有人告诉他。”Mansell熟练地请求到。

　　“那为什么不是你？你才是那个知道那家店的人。”如果Riley和Mansell以为他会因为喜欢DI而去坦白他知道一个可以买到西班牙苍蝇的店，那他们就错了。

　　“但是他会看轻我！你是那个勤勉的DC，他对你的印象不会变差的！。”Mansell坚持着。

　　“你恭维我也没用。你自己去说。”

　　“你觉得威胁你去怎么样？”Riley插嘴道。当Emerson看向她的眼睛时，他清楚地知道了她暗示的是什么。

　　“你们不能这样！”

　　“我们可以，亲爱的。”

　　所以最后，他是那个站到Jo的办公室里的人，坐立不安地摆弄着手，结巴地说着关于西班牙苍蝇的事。

　　有这样的同事他想他不需要什么敌人了，他们就够麻烦了。

*

　　人生中的第一次，他希望眼神可以杀人。Norroy不仅在Emerson解释他的发现的时候，闯进了他和Jo两个人的小会议，而且还抢过了那份他递给Jo的文件。

　　幸好，Emerson还是先提出了Heather Green——一个潜在嫌疑人——这让Jo对他真诚地笑了笑：“Excellent work.这可能就是我们要找的那一对罪犯。”

　　即使是Norroy在他走后仍然继续呆在了Jo的办公室里的这个事实也不能破坏他的好心情。

*

　　他发现的潜在嫌疑人最后被发现是无罪的。但由此，Jo提出了一个很不错的关于多重人格的理论。而Riley则找到了“冠鸦”俱乐部。

　　“这个夜总会水很深，里面的人也不好惹，所以大家最好换上合适的衣服，不过，”Riley用夜总会的宣传卡戳了戳Emerson，“也不必太夸张。”

　　Emerson努力翻了个白眼，她以为我会怎样？穿着一身皮衣然后在脖子上绕个毛皮领么？

　　也许他应该这么穿，然后看看他们，还有Jo的反应。

　　不过最后，他只是穿了一身黑，并且把头发弄得杂乱了些。Riley看起来对他的穿着很满意。

　　当他看到Jo的穿着时，Emerson忍不住夸道：“很不错的行头,sir。”

　　Jo可爱的结巴了一下，然后低头看了看自己的牛仔裤和他穿在衬衫外的毛衣，他的脸颊有些泛红。

　　“Well,我的衣柜里基本上都是那些正装，所以……”

　　“你这身非常好，sir。”他鼓励地对Jo微笑，Jo看起来好像安心了点。

　　当然。DI norroy一定会在这时候出现，毁掉这个美妙的时刻。

*

　　这个俱乐部的确很混乱，不过至少歌曲很不错——在Emerson的观点看来。

　　他呆在一张桌子边上，从那里可以清楚地看到Jo正努力地问讯着跳着舞的女人，当然，没有人理他。

　　让Emerson高兴的是，Norroy正成功的和一个高个子的男人聊着天。他有些希望Jo可以看到这个，然后意识到这个女人配不上他。

　　这个时候，Mansell，那个永远荷尔蒙过剩的男人，与什么人争斗了起来，这使他们分心了一段时间，等事情解决之后，他们发现Norroy不见了。

　　Jo发狂般地找寻着，其实他们都是，他们丢失了一个伙伴，而这事儿不应该发生。当Emerson希望他的眼神可以杀人的时候，他并不是真的希望她出事。

　　还好Norroy活下来了，而且很快就回归了工作——在Emerson看来，是太快了。不过接着，她做了一件错事：仗势欺压Miles。

　　Emerson听到了Riley和Mansell的微弱的抽气声。那个女人刚刚丢掉了她进入这个专案室的门票。

　　他的好心情持续了一整天，虽然今天他加了班，虽然他不得不取消了和Dan的约会。

　　但当他走进厨房看到Val和Dan正喝着茶说着什么的时候，他马上就知道事情有些不妥了。

　　Dan抬头看向了他，看起来很悲伤。

　　“我会呆在我的房间里，”Val轻轻说道，走出了厨房。

　　他们俩就这样看着对方没说一句话，然后Dan打破了沉默。

　　“你又取消了我们的约会。”

　　“你也经常这样。”

　　Dan耸耸肩。“我，”他空了一拍，“和其他人在一起了。”

　　Emerson眯起了眼睛：“什么时候的事？”

　　“几个星期之前。我真的希望我们可以一起走下去，但，事与愿违。对不起，Em。”Dan说完，站起来，拍了拍他的肩膀，走出了他的生活。

　　Emerson不知道他在厨房里站了多久，他试着感觉自己受伤或是被背叛了，Val从她的房间里走出来，给了他一个拥抱。

　　他没有哭，因为他一点都不悲伤，不管Emerson有多希望自己会。

　　他终于明白他的心仍然在Jo那里。

*

　　他们抓到了凶手，也找到了那些尸体遗失的头，于是这个案子也解决了，Miles建议他们都出去喝一杯。这一次，Jo也加入了他们。

　　他们一直聊着些轻松的话题，一开始都是和工作有关的，直到Riley告诉大家Mansell已经开始背着他妻子偷腥的消息，其他的人都开始戏弄他。然后Miles又说了说他小女儿的趣事，这之后Jo就离开了。Jo看上去精疲力竭，Emerson觉得他能留到现在已经是个奇迹了。

　　DI刚走出门，Riley就把视线转向了Emerson：“现在轮到你了，发生什么事了？”

　　“你指的是什么？”Emerson装作不知情，不过这使他看起来更可疑了。

　　“拜托，伙计，我都能看出来有什么不对。”Mansell插嘴道，好了，现在甚至Miles也看起来很担忧了。

　　有三个侦探看着他，Emerson没法再隐瞒了，他不得不说出这件事：“Dan和我分手了。”

　　在他坦白之后，侦探们都遗憾的对他“ooohhh”了几下，然后Miles问他为什么。

　　“他和我的工作时间让我们很少有机会见面。我必须要取消一两次约会，而他也是……我们不合适。”

　　Mansell又点了一轮的酒：“遇到心仪的人容易，但与他们走到最后，很难。”

　　Emerson轻声笑了笑，然后一口喝下了他的龙舌兰。

*

　　为了避免回到原来的状态，Emerson以最快的速度又开始泡吧。第二个星期，他遇到了Pete：高个子，深色的头发，很英俊。他是一个律师，所以他们可以讨论那些罪案和司法体系。

　　他们先是一起喝点小酒，然后又一起吃了晚餐，接着一起看了电影，在第三次约会的时候，他们在Pete的阁楼上了床。

　　他们尝试了许多类型的ML——Emerson曾试着在一些天把工作用的手铐藏在长袖里带回家。而Pete有着鞭子和口*塞，他甚至在某一天让Emerson的YJ在没有被触碰的情况下就射了出来。

　　他们在床上很激烈，他们的谈话也是。Emerson会说说那些他们调查的案子，小心地不泄露任何具体的细节，而Pete则会告诉他一些法庭趣事，他们的聊天总是很愉快。

　　不过Emerson还是不能停止对Jo的渴望，特别是当Pete把他绑在墙上ML的时候。

　　他总会想着如果是Jo的话，他会怎么做，他会怎么让Emerson恳求他，怎么让Emerson释放。

　　他对他的这些想法并没有太在意，直到事情变糟了。

　　“你能不能停止谈论你的DI，哪怕是一分钟也好！”Pete向他喊着，于是Emerson知道事情麻烦了。

　　“你是什么意思？”

　　Pete哼了一声，用力关上了洗碗机的门：“一开始我觉得这很可爱，DC仰慕他的DI，但是后来我忍不住去想你是不是只是把我当做你对他的幻想的替代品。”

　　Emerson的嘴张开又合上，他看向Pete，努力想说点什么，一个解释，说点什么来证明Pete是错的，但是这是一个注定要失败的努力。

　　他的停顿太长了，长得足以告诉Pete他想要的答案。

　　“出去！”Pete向他吼道。

　　Emerson一下子清醒了，他冲到门厅，拿起了他的夹克。

　　“我真的很抱歉。”然后他走出了门。

*

　　Pete是对的，Emerson无法反驳。Jo就像毒品一样让Emerson不能摆脱。

　　他又回到了他的起点，单相思着，不时看向Jo，希望Riley或是Mansell不会发现。不过现在Mansell的脑子里大概都是他的第三次离婚了。

　　“你把专案室变成小酒吧了。”Jo听起来不太高兴。

　　“yeah，我觉得这效果不错。”Miles顶嘴说，这让Emerson冲着他的电脑笑了起来。

　　“我真的想谢谢你，让我们举办这场小小的安慰会。”在Emerson看来，作为一个第三次离婚的人，Mansell听起来有些过分自鸣得意了，“我本来想说我不是每天都会离婚的，但这显然不是事实。”

　　“我确定有一天你会找到适合你的那个人的。”Jo试着安慰他。Emerson转过身，看到Jo站在Mansell旁边，看起来尴尬地可爱。

　　“遇到心仪的人容易，但与他们走到最后，很难。”Mansell又一次说了这句话。

Emerson笑了笑，转回头看着屏幕，然后Miles送的礼物又把他的注意力吸引了回来。几本色&情杂志——Mansell看起来很高兴。

　　Jo看起来不打算分享他的意见。

　　不过Emerson只有一会会来品味这个Jo不想看到裸&女的事实，然后他收到了警报：Calvin Mantis逃出了精神病院。

　　他们试着放松，不过正当他们打算下班去喝一杯的时候，报案电话响了。

*

　　当他们从案发现场回来之后，Emerson注意到的第一件事是，Jo换了新衬衫。

　　他用了一会儿才想起DI的强迫症，不过在他打算好好想想这个问题之前，Riley打断了他的思考，她问他为什么Mansell从那个恐怖的宅子回来变得如此异常的安静。

*

　　他看着白板上的新内容时，知道了他们有了第二个受害者——Morgan，他拿了点聚会剩下的东西，打算吃点。这时Miles一个人走了进来，说道：“头儿送Morgan回家，一会儿回来。”

　　Emerson的眼睛眯了起来，为什么Jo会送这个女人回家？很有可能是她要求他这么做的。

　　可是为什么呢？

　　在他反应过来之前，他已经冲出了专案室。他瞥见他们在底楼，于是他跟在他们后面直到他们走出办公楼。

　　他听不见他们在说什么。但是他可以看到那个浅黑肤色的女人在说话。她朝他笑了笑，他为她打开了车门。Jo看起来似乎在微笑，这让Emerson非常恼怒，甚至超出了他的控制。

　　他努力让自己冷静下来，毕竟这很有可能是他最后一次看到这个女人了。

*

　　Jo从警车后面走出去，走向Mantis的那一刻，Emerson第一次体会到了别人所说的那种心漏了一拍的感觉。

　　他马上冲向了Miles，强迫自己的表情看起来冷静一些，但事实上，他现在极度的害怕，特别是当Jo走向那个拿着枪的嫌疑犯的时候。

　　但即使在他这种担忧的状态下，他也能看出戴着面具的男人的枪并不是指向Jo或是他身后的警官。

　　突然，BANG.他右边的一个警官倒下了。他条件反射地蹲下。

　　又一声，BANG.他努力抗拒着他的本能，站起来绝望地看向车窗外。

　　Jo仍然站着，一只手指着屋顶。

　　有两个警官把受伤的人拖离了车子。他们在那些特警后面冲上前去，没有任何防护。

　　Emerson无法把那颗子弹可能会射中Jo的想法排出脑外，凶手要击中Jo就和击中那个警员一样的容易。

　　他的腿无意识地驱使他往前走，直到他蹲在嫌疑人前面。那把枪，看起来有些古怪。

　　“Sir.”Riley把面具摘下来，看向了Jo。

　　“Oh my god.”Jo看起来愣住了。

　　Emerson看了看男人的脸，不是Mantis。

　　“他的嘴被缝起来了。”Riley说。

　　“而且这不是真枪，只是个玩具。”Emerson补充，第一次直直地看向Jo的眼睛，Jo的眼睛因为震惊而张大了，“它被系在了他手上。”

　　“他只是个孩子。”Riley的语气中有些愤怒。

　　“这不是Mantis，我们枪杀了受害者。”Jo的眼睛睁得更大了。

　　Emerson非常想说些什么让Jo平静下来，但是他想不出任何话。

　　代替那些安慰的话，Miles冲上来厉声说：“你差一点就没命了！”然后气冲冲地离开了。

　　在他们回到专案室的路上，谁都没有说话。

*

　　Jo一回去就不见了。当Emerson再次看到他的时候，他刮了胡子，又换了件新衬衫。

*

　　Morgan Lamb又被袭击了。但是她还是没成为尸体，她说她攻击了凶手，甚至在他腿上刺了一刀。

　　Emerson觉得这很可疑。糟糕的是，她睁着无辜的眼睛，而Jo显然很吃这一套。

　　“不会有第三次的，我保证。”Jo安慰她。然后他们交换了一个眼神。

　　Emerson看着这些在他面前发生，可他无法阻止。

　　“有两个受害者是同班同学，他们都就读于尖塔公园小学。你和这所学校有任何联系吗？”

　　“没有。”

　　像Mantis这样的人不会随便杀人，这里面有问题。

　　“你认识Daisy Mantis吗？”

　　“不认识，我和Calvin Mantis以及他的任何家庭成员都没有联系，我只是研究过他。”

　　除非她在说谎。

　　“有趣吗，研究他？”Emerson开口，他可以感觉到Jo看向了他，但他没打算退缩。

　　“很有趣，是的。他是一个有复合妄想症，却在各方面看起来正常的人。”

　　“没有人能知道他是怎么想的。”

　　“有些人可以把他们的真实意图隐藏的很好。”她挑战的看向他的视线。

　　Morgan没有再说话，一阵沙沙的衣料摩擦声告诉他，Jo又一次看向了他。

　　“我觉得你也在隐藏你的意图。”

　　“是什么给了你这样的印象？”

　　“你被当做目标一定是有原因的。你认识的某人有能力杀死一个少女，折磨一个男孩致死，并试图杀害你。可你却说不知道是谁？”

　　“我要是知道我早就告诉你了。”

　　“你会吗？”他知道他自己越线了。但是她不像她看起来那么无辜，他确定。这里面一定有问题。

　　现在，整个房间陷入了由于震惊导致的安静。Jo的蓝色眼睛睁大了。Emerson无法承受Jo现在的眼神，所以他向他们点点头，迅速走出了房间。

　　“Kent，Kent！你刚才怎么回事！”他可以听到Jo语气中的愤怒和失望。

　　“对不起，我刚才失去理智了。”

　　“你难道连嫌疑犯和受害者都分不清吗？

　　“我知道我知道，我很抱歉。”他不敢看向Jo的眼睛。

　　“好像大家都开始发神经了。”Jo冲下了楼梯，留下Emerson一个人思考自己的行为。

　　他很确定有什么事有问题。或者是他自己出了问题？他是不是只是因为Jo明显对Morgan有感觉所以才这样审问她？

　　不是的，不仅仅是这样。

　　回到专案室，他站在Miles边上。

　　Jo站在白板面前说：“值得二次下手表明Morgan肯定很重要。”

　　“可她和Mantis毫无联系。”Miles说道。

　　“暂时不清楚而已。”Jo反驳。

　　“连续攻击两次肯定是针对个人，你知道的。”

　　“如果杀Morgan那么重要的话，为什么她还没死？”Emerson看向Miles和Jo。

　　“她很走运。”Jo马上说道。

　　“要我说她也太走运了。成功击退两次蓄意的袭击，甚至在凶手腿上扎了一刀。虽然在现场也没找到刀……”

　　Jo抬起了他的手，阻止了Emerson的话：“Mantis与其他两位受害者都有联系。谋杀是一种为了获取安静的行为，可以和Mantis的动机相联系。他是我们现在唯一的嫌疑人！这儿有人知道别的嫌疑人吗？”Emerson不知道，显然其他人也不知道。“一个名字，一个动机，和受害人之间的联系？没有？既然如此，我们就从手头有的干起。！”

　　Jo砰的一声关上了他办公室的门。

　　Emerson试图说服自己他的怀疑只是因为他的嫉妒。但他失败了，他觉得更困惑了。如果他忽略了他的这些感觉结果发现Morgan真的是罪犯的同伙怎么办？

　　所以他去到地下室希望Ed可以给他一些支持他理论的东西。Ed看起来也并不支持他的想法。

　　“冒险没错，但会很孤独。”

　　“我知道我自己在做什么”Emerson回击到，快速地回了他的办公桌。

*

　　当他们将Morgan和Dave Watney的审讯会联系起来之后，Emerson觉得他的怀疑是对的。

　　他把Morgan呆的房间的门推开的时候，那个女人正坐着，和谁打着电话。

　　“有三个……呃，他们好像是这样认为的，”在Morgan注意到他之前，他听到了她说的话。然后Morgan转过了身：“不好意思，有什么事吗？”

　　“你在和谁说话？”

　　她用手把话筒盖住：“这是一通私人电话。”

　　“把电话放下。头儿要你过去，现在。”

　　“抱歉，我要走了。”Morgan对着电话说，然后挂掉了电话。

　　她在和谁通话？朋友，亲人，或是，共犯？她一直在谈论他们的调查……

　　当他在Morgan身后把Jo办公室的门关上的时候，他突然意识到她对罪犯的作用：她是个内奸。

　　他跟着Jo和Morgan回到了她的房间，紧抓着Ed给他的文件。

　　“这很快就会过去的。”Jo向Morgan保证。Emerson深呼吸了一口，Jo不会喜欢他将要说的话的。

　　“我能和你谈谈吗，Sir？”

　　“长话短说。”

　　Emerson跟着他下楼：“我有点担心Morgan Lamb。”

　　“我知道，但是没被杀死并不能说明她是共犯啊。”

　　“假若我是杀人狂，我会想办法赶在警察的前面。最有效的方法就是安插内线。所以Morgan被袭击，但你把她送回了家，这对她没用。所以她又一次被袭击。这一次她成功地呆在了这里。”他们走到了专案室门口，“她可以自由走动，到处偷听。然后汇报消息。”

　　“向谁汇报？”

　　“我们全盘接受了她的故事，但如果他真的和Luke Watney联手了呢？如果她也认为是住宅区附近的孩子弄死了他爸爸呢？她也许一直都是站在他那边的！”

　　“你认为Morgan在帮助Luke Watney复仇？”

　　“是的，而且我找到了先例。”他把文件递给Jo，但Jo没有接，所以他以最快的速度解释了这个案子，“她可以为他做任何事。”他激动地总结道。

　　“我不这么认为。”没有任何停顿，Jo直接反对了他的想法，Emerson可以看出Jo有些生气了。

　　“你会发现你错了。”但Emerson还是说道。

　　Jo叹息着，开始走向专案室。

　　“你看不清真相是因为你在逃避！”Emerson接着说。Jo还是没有停下，他马上就要进入专案室了，“因为你喜欢她！”

　　当他意识到自己说了什么之后，已经覆水难收了，Jo激怒地转过了身：“你说什么？你对Morgan有什么意见？你显然很不喜欢她，为什么？”

　　“只是一种感觉，”他说，他的语气很没有说服力。另一个警探从他们俩间走过，把Emerson从做更多的解释中解救了出来。

　　Jo转过了身所以Emerson可以看到他绷紧的肩膀。他看到他叹息着弹了弹他手上的什么东西，好像是一条带子，当他再转过来看着Emerson时，似乎冷静了一点。

　　“我假设你的‘感觉’是因为你已经超时工作36小时了，疲劳干扰了你的判断。”

　　说完这句话，Jo冲回了专案室，而Emerson的那句“yes，sir”轻轻地漂浮在走廊里，没人听见。

*

　　当他们最后发现Luke Watney是独自犯案，Morgan和此没有一点关系的时候，Emerson想揍自己一拳。

　　他怎么可以这么蠢？他就像一个激素过剩的青少年，嫉妒一个受害者，因为她获得了Jo的关注。

　　48小时的工作之后，睡意也拒绝了接近他。Emerson试图让他对Jo的那些感觉远离他，他变得如此的不专业。他应该是一个更好的警探的！他不是个随意控诉别人的坏警察。而他的那些感觉不重要，对他的工作不重要，对Jo来说更不重要。Jo对他没有兴趣。Jo对Morgan有感觉，对Emerson没有。

　　他是没有任何机会的。他对Jo来说只是同事。

　　现实像一桶冰水浇在他头上：他没有任何机会。他的感情不会得不到回应的，所以他最好停止渴望它。

　　那天晚上，Emerson终于放弃了。

*

　　第二天，他们做了些案件最后的文案工作。Mantis也在回到精神病院的路上了，他们终于开始了被搁浅的离婚派对。

　　Emerson想要喝酒，但Jo阻止了他：“等你和Morgan谈了之后再庆祝，你欠她一个道歉。”

　　他回答的那句“yes，sir”是真挚的，他也觉得他应该向Morgan道歉。

*

　　“Morgan？”他发现她又在打电话。

　　“我要挂了，我待会再打给你，妈妈，不用担心。”

　　她的妈妈，当然，和她打电话的是她的妈妈。

　　“我想要和你道歉。”Emerson开口。

　　“为什么？”Morgan看起来有些困惑。

　　“我不应该在谈话的时候对你这么严厉。我不应该怀疑你，我猜我不适合做一个坏警察。”

　　她看着他思考了一下：“也许你比你想的更合适。”

　　她就这样抛出了她的话，没有解释，没有说她接受了她的道歉，不过Emerson猜他已经完成了他该做的。

　　当他走过Mrs Watney的时候她的话仍然困扰着他，如果他没有这么沉浸在他自己的问题中，注意一下周围的话，他会记起Luke的妈妈知道他儿子的计划，而Morgan已经被作为目标袭击了两次。他会回去盯住那个女人而不是和其他人享受他的啤酒。

　　当他看到Jo冲出门的时候，他有一种不祥的预感，他们马上跟上了Jo。

　　他用了一点时间才从拥挤的人群中穿过去，在Jo之后第二个进入了房间，他看到Morgan四肢摊开倒在了地板上，Mrs Watney在一旁被两个警官抓着挣扎着叫喊着。

　　他勉强看到了Mansell在一边支撑着Ed，他的注意力都集中在了Jo身上。Jo的脸像电影镜头一样，变幻了一系列的表情，最后只剩下震惊，Emerson不能再承受这一切，他逃出了房间。

　　过了一会Jo也走了出来，表情仍是像被炮击过般的震惊，似乎与整个世界隔绝了。

　　Emerson想要跟上他，向他道歉，努力让事情变得好一点，但是他不知道应该怎么做，所以他只是站在那里看着Jo向前走去，消失在走廊里。


	4. 打破习惯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在Morgan死之后，Emerson注意到Jo的OCD越来越严重了，他决定用他的方式去帮助Jo。  
> 当一次意外导致了Emerson在Jo面前换衣服的时候，他发现Jo的眼睛一直看着他，似乎Jo也不是他以前认为的那么直。所以他到底有没有机会呢？  
> 另外，当然也有一起大案子发生，案子的背景是BDSM，所以这一次Emerson要起大作用了。

Morgan的意外死亡之后，他们都花了一点时间去恢复状态。Emerson花了不少时间去喝酒，去泡吧，尝试着找到一些可以替代Jo的人，但是没有人合适。

一个星期之后，他们重新回到了岗位上。Jo的西装还是一样的完美，头发刚刚剃过，指甲修剪得很整齐，但他的眼睛里有一种疲倦，提醒大家之前发生的事。

有那么一段时间，他和Jo之间变得有些尴尬，Emerson害怕Jo会因为Morgan的死责怪他。而他确实也觉得他有一些责任。

接下来都是一些很简单的案子，似乎是高层想给Jo一个逐渐找回状态的机会。

在一次调查中，Emerson看到Jo在罪案现场用手帕擦手，以前Jo似乎并没有这个习惯。于是Emerson开始偷偷观察Jo，发现了一些在Morgan死之前没有的细节。

Jo在每次打开一扇门之后就会擦手。

Jo每次从罪案现场回来都会替换衬衫。

如果调查持续的时间很久，Jo一逮到机会就会去淋浴间刮胡子。

*

接下来接到的这个案子比这些天的都严重了许多。凶手已经杀了两个人了，他还威胁说要在第二天杀死第三个。而白教堂的警探们没有任何思绪，也没有一个嫌疑犯。

Jo终于放他们回家去休息几个小时，清醒一下头脑，那时已经很晚了，Emerson冲出专案室才发现他忘了他的夹克，他转身回去，发现专案室里有光在闪烁。

最初他以为是电灯发生了故障，打算去检查一下。于是他走了进去，却意外地发现Jo站在他办公室的门边。

Emerson马上退了出来，躲在墙后，探出头去看。那真的是Jo，他正在不断地开关着电灯。Emerson想要数数他开关了几次，但是他不知道Jo站在那儿有多久了。

但即使只算上Emerson看到的部分，那数字仍然超过了100。

Jo发出了一声沮丧的喊叫，所以他知道Jo终于停下来了。Jo走出了专案室，Emerson忙躲进了阴影中，然后他听到Jo啪的一声关上了门。

很长的一段时间里，他只是在他身后看着他。

然后，以往的碎片聚集了起来——洗手，刮胡子，换衬衫，还有刚刚发生的那件事……Jo的强迫症越来越严重了。

Emerson对这种病并不了解，但听起来很合理——强迫症会在失去某些亲密的人之后症状会变得更严重。

他马上去开了他的小型摩托车，回到他的公寓，打开电脑，搜索了起来，直到他精疲力竭。

他仍然对他们的情况不够了解，但是他找到了一个方法去帮助Jo改善他的OCD。

*

当然目前最重要的，还是找到凶手。这是一次惊险的营救，但仍然是一次成功的营救，在最后一分钟里，他们救出了受害者，而且他们这次终于可以给凶手带上手铐而不是把他塞到尸袋里了。

*

Emerson可以做的只是一些小事。他尽量每次都第一个去开门，他开始随身带着手帕以防Jo遗失了他的或是他的太脏了。当Mansell或者Riley问他哪里可以找到Jo，而Emerson知道他在洗手间换衣服或剃须的时候，他会假装不知道。

当有一天他从窗口看到Jo数着一堆不同颜色的图钉，而Ed要去见头儿的时候，Emerson故意拖延了他，直到Jo把图钉放了回去。

其他人看起来并没有注意他的行为，只有Miles给了他几个奇怪的眼神。

*

他们现在在调查另一起谋杀，Emerson和Jo去到了受害人的家里。

还好Emerson去了，因为受害者明显不太爱干净。他可以看到外带的餐盒随意地扔在起居室的地上，茶几上都是披萨盒子和打开的啤酒罐。厨房必须要被好好地消毒过才能给下一个人用，卧室里堆了一大叠旧衣服。

Jo开始心绪不宁。

“我们具体要找什么，sir？”Emerson戴上了手套问道。

Jo闭上了眼睛，拉了下手上的橡胶带子，然后也戴上了手套：“任何关于她的朋友的信息——电脑，通讯录，随便什么。”

Emerson主动去翻找了那些快餐和比萨盒子的下面，直到他找到了笔记本。而Jo则在卧室里寻找通讯录。

“我找到了她的电脑，但是没有手机。”Emerson说。

“可能是凶手在杀了她之后把它带走了。”Jo轻声说着，他的手上挂着一条牛仔裤。

Jo的肩膀绷得很紧，于是Emerson大胆地走了过去，主动翻开了好几层的布料。那里没有通讯录，但他看到了一本日记。

“Good work。”Jo说道。

“sir，你不如去外面叫后援吧？我们需要更多的人来在这堆混乱中取证。如果这里有更多的日记的话，我会看到的。”

这几周里的第一次，他看到Jo笑了。

十五分钟之后，Emerson带着三本日记和笔记本走到了房子外面，他看到Jo站在人行道上，正用手帕的边角粗暴地擦着自己的手。

Emerson走近他，把手伸进自己的上衣口袋，摸索出他的手帕，无声地把它递给Jo。

Jo盯着它，然后盯着Emerson，然后又一次盯着手帕。

“它是干净的。”Emerson解释道。他的声音把Jo让晃神中清醒了过来。

有些犹豫的，Jo把它接了过去，擦着手，然后说：“谢谢。”

“不客气，sir.”

*

接下来的几天，当Emerson抢先打开门，或是捡起垃圾（虽然Jo在离它更近的地方）的时候，他总会接收到Jo投向他的好奇的目光。

他的秘密任务大概已经不再秘密了。不过既然Jo没有叫他停下，Emerson便会继续下去。Jo最近看起来冷静了一些，而且他也不再用那么多的万金油了，这说明他的头痛频率低了起来。

当Emerson意识到这些的时候，他觉得心里暖暖的。

*

接下来的几周，Jo的OCD一直都有好转。他洗手的次数减少了一些，他不再在淋浴间刮脸了，图钉们也都好好地呆在了它们的盒子里。

虽然每次从罪案现场回来时他还是要换衬衫，但是综合考虑，Emerson还是很为Jo高兴的。

他的感觉还是在那里，但是Emerson可以更好的隐藏它们了。他还是热切的，勤奋的，在每次需要的时候，第一个提出加班。每一个Jo对他说的“Excellent work”都会让他的心令人难堪的蹦起来。但是自从Morgan死了之后，他已经学会了如何和他的感情共存。他不再尝试找新男友，因为他知道他最后只会让那个人受伤。他现在只是有时和他的室友们出去派对，偶尔享受一夜情，偷偷地渴望着他的头儿——那个永远不会回报他的人。

*

“你那儿有什么发现吗？”Mansell在地面上叫道。

“没什么重要的。”Emerson从他站的地方回答——一个仓库的积水边，而其他的人都在查看地面。

他们之前已经发现了一具尸体，但那尸体里没有肠子。

Emerson感觉到在他上面的架子顶端有一个一个木制的箱子。于是他抓住它，尝试着把它拉出来。

接下来发生的，就是他的衬衫被毁了，箱子里的内容物洒在了地板上。

“Ah，看来你找到了些什么。”Riley接近了地板上的这堆混乱。

Emerson低头看自己的身体，然后马上屏住了呼吸。那些肠子至少已经放了好几天了。Llewellyn从上到下地打量着他，眨了眨眼睛：“你得就这样去鉴定室了，你现在是证物。”她说完，Miles，Riley和Mansell忍不住都大笑了起来。

当Jo看到他的时候，看起来像是想要逃跑，所以Emerson往后退了几步。

“我们找到了那些肠子，或者说它们找到了我。总之，Llewellyn要我直接去鉴定室，我是证物。”Emerson解释道。

Jo点点头，把他的眼睛从他衬衫上的那些斑点移开：“我……我有一件换洗衬衫在办公室里。等我们回去之后我可以拿给你，你觉得怎么样？”

“谢谢，sir.一件衬衫无疑是我现在最需要的东西了。”他回答道，感觉有些喜悦。

他大概用了一辈子的时间才从Lizzie那边完成鉴定，现在他终于可以洗去那些凝血了，队伍里的其他人大概也要从犯罪现场回来了吧。

Emerson花了些时间清洗，他用力搓洗他的胸膛，希望Jo能带着说好的衬衫走进来，任何时候都行。

Emerson感觉自己有一些变态，但是他的好奇心比他对礼节的需求强了很多。

他只是想看看Jo的反应。

*

当Jo进来的时候，他正在镜子里检查自己的后背，浴巾还拿在手上。

而Jo在他看到Emerson半裸着的时候楞住了。

“Sir，完美的时机，我正好清洗完。”Emerson把浴巾放到水槽里，抓了块毛巾，擦着胸膛和腹肌，偷偷注意着站在门边的Jo。

Emerson不敢相信地发现Jo的眼睛正跟着他毛巾的运动而移动，直到Jo发现自己的行为然后把注意力集中到了Emerson的脸上。

但是那几秒对于Emerson来说已经足够了。

“我给你带来了衬衫，就像之前说好的。”Jo把折好的白衬衫递给他。

“非常感谢，sir.我会尽快还给你的。”

“不用急，我还有好几件。”

Emerson笑着把手穿进衬衫，然后开始扣扣子。Jo的眼睛跟着他的手往下游动着，所以Emerson也低下了头。他想如果Jo觉得自己被发现了的话，大概会迅速逃跑吧。

衬衫碰着皮肤的感觉很好。它看起来很昂贵，Emerson决定拿它去干洗而不是把它扔进洗衣机。衬衫对他来说有一些过长了。所以他把裤子拉链拉开，打算把衬衫塞进去。

“我们都在专案室里。”Jo突然提高了音调说道，Emerson在Jo几乎已经逃到门外的时候及时抬头点了点头。

Emerson盯着他的背影，推理着刚刚发生了什么。

Jo刚刚在看着他，看着他的身体，而当他把手放在裤裆那儿的时候，他逃了出去。

考虑到这些事实，只有一个可能的结论：Joseph Chandler没有他以前认为的那么直。

希望的火苗在他可以阻止之前在心中点燃，他的幻想又全力回归了。

*

这个案子很快就解决了——一群青少年看了太多的书，所以当其中一个在醉酒的状态下杀了一个无家可归的女人之后，他们决定尝试一下魔咒的力量。他们把受害者的肠子拿出来摆成五角星，但是，让人“惊讶”的，没有任何效果，所以他们把尸体和肠子都藏了起来。

当Emerson想到这些孩子本来应该是英国的未来的时候，不禁颤抖了一下。

*

衬衫事件过去后的两个星期。Emerson把干洗好的衣服还给了Jo，他确定他看到Jo在接过衬衫的时候，脸颊隐隐的泛上了红色。

现在的问题是，Emerson不知道他应该拿他新发现的信息做些什么。Jo可能是双性恋但是他之前看到的OCD的资料上说，OCD患者可能对性对象有强迫性的要求。如果Jo不让自己顺从本能怎么办？或者办公室恋情对Jo来说就是个禁忌呢？

Emerson不知所措。

*

当他的摩托车瘫痪的时候他就更不知所措了，他只能搭做班车去上班。

那天晚上他收集完了垃圾，坐回了桌子前，在去赶车之前，他还有十几分钟。

“Kent？你不回家吗？”Jo已经开始穿他的夹克了。

“我的摩托车在修理，所以我要搭班车。过会再走。”

Jo思考了几秒：“你要去哪个车站？”

“塔林街，sir.”

Jo一时间看起来有些犹豫，然后他试探性地开口：“我们顺路，Come on，你可以搭我的车。”

“Oh，sir，我可以自己过去。”

“我知道，Come on。”Jo做了个手势要他跟上，Emerson只能站起来，然后小心地藏起了他的傻笑。

他们在安静中行驶，Jo的路虎真的很干净。

最后Jo直接把他送到了家门口。

“谢谢，sir，我真的很感谢。”

“不客气，你的摩托车还要修多久？”

“到星期六早上。”

“那明天我来接你？明天早上班车一定像地狱一样挤。”

Emerson没法抵抗这个，于是他说道：“那太好了。”

Jo对他微笑，点了点头，然后Emerson走出了车子。

*

就像他说的一样，Jo真的在第二天早上来接他了。而且当他们下班的时候Jo又把他送回了家。他甚至保证了直到星期五他都会这么做。

“这一点都不麻烦。真的！”

所以Emerson接受了他的帮助，然后不禁开始想他应该怎么和Jo表示感谢，用一种私人的但又无伤大雅的方法。

*

“伙计们，星期五晚上我需要你们离开公寓，你们可以为我做到这个吗？”

Val眯起眼睛问道：“为什么？诚实点说，不然我们可不干。”

“你知道那天是约会之夜，Em。”Colin反对。

“那就带你的女朋友去电影院，拜托了，我甚至可以给你票钱。”

“你在开玩笑吧？”

Emerson摇了摇头，从他的皮夹里捞出了几张钞票。放在Colin的手里：“只要保证在5点半到10点的时候出去，行吗？”

Colin点点头，Valerie和Sharon像看嫌疑犯一样看着他：“谁要过来？”

Emerson耸耸肩：“也许没人。但是Jo最近一直接送我上班，所以在星期五我想要请他进来喝杯什么作为感谢，我需要你们都离开。而且我明天要大扫除，在星期五之前你们最好不要把这儿搞得乱七八糟的，懂了没？”

Sharon咯咯笑了起来：“你渴望这一天多少年了，Em？”

“闭嘴。”

“不，我是认真的，这很可爱……”她抓抓头，明显有很多想法，“让我来告诉你，Val和我会离开，而我会在那天中午多做些食物，这样你们就可以在晚上热来吃，这听起来怎么样？你可以告诉他我做了太多，要是没人吃的话就只能扔掉了。”

有时候他会想为什么Sharon要学习做老师而不是直接去做约会咨询呢？大多数与他结束关系的男人都是通过Sharon的帮助认识的，甚至，连Colin和他的女朋友也是她撮合的。

*

星期五那天，Emerson一天都心绪不宁。他不停地掉落文件，折断铅笔，或者是忘记了Riley咖啡里的牛奶。

“是什么让你今天这么坐立不安？”Mansell问道，奸笑着拍了拍他的后背。

“你知道的，我明天就要把摩托车拿回来了，而它可能要花很多钱……”他低劣的找了个借口但他们看起来好像都信了。

直到坐上了Jo的车，Emerson还是没有决定怎么邀请Jo进来坐坐，而他们到他家在的那条街的速度比他希望的快多了。

“Sir？”

“怎么了？”

“你对什锦饭有什么看法？”

这个问题使Jo放松了下来，他轻笑道：“很不错。怎么了？”

“事情是这样的，sir，我的室友每个星期五都会做很棒的什锦饭。她会为我留一些，但它们往往多的可以喂饱整个军队了。所以，如果你饿了的话，我很高兴给你乘上一盘或者两盘。也许再加一杯喝的？至少让我做这些来感谢你这星期的帮助。”

Jo放慢了开车的速度。

“Well……我想，如果你坚持的话？”Jo有些不好意思的笑了笑。

“事实上，我坚持。”Emerson说道，他感觉到Jo把车停进了车位——感觉到而不是看到，因为他一直忍不住地看着Jo脸上的笑容。

当他们到公寓的时候，每个地方都像Emerson早上离开的时候一样干净。他看到Jo的眼睛在走廊上飞快的移动，然后是厨房，客厅，他的肩膀明显放松了。

“对于一个合租公寓来说，这真的很干净。”Jo评价道。

“Well，你教我们的关于干净的课程真的是有用的，sir。”他模糊地解释道。他们平时的公寓也不是很乱，只是还达不到Jo的标准。不过Jo不需要知道Emerson昨晚做的那三个小时的打扫。

“在办公室，是的，不过家里？这真是个惊喜。”

“请坐。你想要喝什么？茶？我想要给你提供一杯酒精饮品，但是Colin买的只有便宜的vodka，除了爱尔兰人外恐怕其他人都无法喝下去……”

“茶就可以了，谢谢。”

Emerson把热水壶打开，让Jo选择茶叶，然后开始加热Sharon留下的什锦饭。

“我可以帮忙吗？比如，摆桌子？”Jo的声音很近，大概是因为觉得坐着帮不上忙，Jo走到了Emerson边上。

“按理说，你是客人。”Emerson说，但是还是给Jo指了指茶几所在的位置。

*

当Emerson把马克杯放下的时候，他看到了他见过的布置的最好的餐桌，一切都对称地排在一条线上，Jo甚至找到了他们的餐巾，

“你真的很擅长这个。”他开了个不轻不重的玩笑，Jo的脸颊稍稍红了些。

“你知道的……”Jo只说了这个，但是Emerson知道他的意思。这和OCD有关，他领会了。

所以他点头，回到了他的炉边，搅拌着什锦饭。

“闻起来很美味，”Jo评论道。他靠在冰箱边，拿着马克杯，小口的喝着。

“Sharon很会做饭。她幼儿园的孩子们要爱死她了。”

Emerson现在其实很紧张。Jo在他的厨房里，这真是太美妙了。他希望Jo能永远在这里。

“你和多少人住在一起？”

“三个：Sharon，Valerie和Colin。我们从我在警局工作开始就分享一间公寓了。”

Jo又喝了一小口。Jo张开嘴然后又闭上，斟酌着自己的语句：“为什么你还住在这里？我的意思是，你完全可以负担一套公寓，不是吗？”

Emerson既没有惊讶也没有觉得被冒犯。他经常被问到这个问题：“我可以但是我不想。Val和我从学校里开始就是最好的朋友了，而其他人也越来越亲密了。你几乎不会孤独。这很好。”

Jo点头，Emerson想着他是不是也可以问一个私人问题：“我们很幸运地找到了相处的很好的室友，你和别人合租过吗？”

Jo抬头看着他，然后摇摇头：“这对我来说从来没成为过一个选项。”

Emerson没有再追问，不管他有多想。如果Jo愿意说下去，他会的。

“你一直都想成为一个警探吗？”Jo的问题冒了出来。

“Er……”

“抱歉，这不是我该问的。”

“不不不，没有关系。是的，我一直想做个警探。我也知道我可以做好。只是……我哥哥一直都是比较聪明的那个，他拿着全额奖学金去了医学院，他现在是一个世界一流的外科医生。我没法做什么事与他比肩，所以我做了我一直想做的——做个警探。”

一个微笑攀上了Jo的唇角：“我也无法做好其他的事。”

*

食物够热了，所以他们坐下开始吃了起来。Jo马上就爱上了Sharon的厨艺。

“我们能做的只有买来各种食物，然后都交给她。”Emerson承认道。

“你会做饭吗？”

“Well，我可以做各种冷菜，以及意大利面，其他复杂的东西都会失败的像个灾难。比如各种甜品。”

Jo的脸变得柔和：“我的母亲教了我烹饪和烘焙。”

Emerson可以想象出一个年轻的Jo，在他母亲的厨房里忙乱着，脸上都是面粉：“这一定很棒。”

“是的。”

“我的母亲在她可以教我之前就去世了。”这些话在Emerson可以阻止之前就蹦了出来。

他在干什么？Jo不需要知道他的生平，虽然他很想知道Jo的。

“我很抱歉。”Jo听起来很真诚。

“这是很久以前的事了。已经过去了。”

Jo犹豫了一下，又吃了一口饭，然后他轻声说道：“我的父亲在我六岁的时候去世了。这……改变了我。很高兴这件事对你没有那么大的影响。”

Jo愿意告诉他这么私人的事这个想法融化了Emerson。这个变化是指OCD吗？

“这对任何人都很艰难，我到现在还讨厌医院，我害怕这永远都不会过去。”他短暂地停了停，然后补充：“我的母亲死于癌症。最后的四个星期她在医院度过，我们每天都去看她。当时我九岁。”

Jo点点头，吃完了他的那盘饭。

“你还想要一点吗？还有很多。”

“如果你还打算吃一点的话？”

“当然。”

这之后他们谈论了些愉快的话题，比如Jo的教女已经多大了，或者Mansell的新情人是否很快就要得到一枚戒指了。

盘里的食物都吃完了，但是他们还有茶。Emerson着迷地看着Jo瞟向那些在他面前的空盘子，变得越来越焦虑。Jo明显感觉自己没有权利说什么。所以Emerson鼓起了所有勇气，开口道：“我可以洗了这些盘子，如果这样可以让你更舒服的话？”

Jo的那个像小鹿看到顶灯那样的表情是好笑的，如果它没有间接证明患有OCD是多么的艰难的话。

“没关系，Kent，不用。”

“Sir，你变得坐立不安了，这没有问题，不管怎么说我今晚总是要洗了它们的，不然我的室友们会找我麻烦的。”他尽力温暖地微笑，收集起了所有的盘子。

当水槽放满的时候，Jo走了过来。他看着Emerson洗净那些盘子，然后把它们放在边上的支架上等它们干下来。

Jo把空了的马克杯递给他。

“谢谢。”Emerson接过来，然后把它们也洗干净。他把手弄干，Jo终于又看向了他：“我很抱歉，只是……我控制不了。”

Emerson的第一反应是拥抱他，但是他猜这不是个好主意。

“我知道，这不是你的错。”

Jo的表情从痛苦的尴尬变成了疑惑的思考，他试着弄清楚Emerson的回答。“你怎么……”他这样开头但又重新措词，“你认识什么人他有……”

Emerson在心中小心掂量了下自己的回答，然后说道：“是的，我的上司。所以我做了一些研究，因为我不想给他造成困扰。”

Jo吞咽了一下：“这……这对我来说意义重大。谢谢。”

Emerson向他微笑。

“还有，谢谢你提供的这餐饭。告诉Sharon我的赞美，这真的很美味。”

“我会的。”

*

送走Jo，Emerson关上了门，然后背靠着墙呼吸。

Emerson在这顿饭之后更加栽进去了。他想知道更多关于Jo的事，想知道所有事。他最爱的食物是什么？他除了绿茶外还喝不喝别的饮品？他喜欢听什么类型的音乐？他的公寓是什么样子的？他还有别的亲人吗？最爱的电影？患OCD是什么感觉？Emerson可以做些什么别的去帮助他吗？

叹了口气，Emerson决定去找找Colin的伏特加。

*

几个星期之后，Emerson觉得他开始产生了幻觉，他总觉得Jo比平时更多的看向他，有几次甚至还微笑了。

不过，他们俩之间的气氛的确变得很舒服，变得比之前任何时候的都好，他确定这不是他幻想出来的。

周五早上6点的时候，他接到了报案电话，他觉得有些高兴，至少他终于可以不去思考那些事情了。

*

他在一个小时之后到了苏荷区的那个地址，那里已经挤满了警察。

受害者是在一间舒服的小公寓里发现的。Miles，Jo和Llewellyn已经在那里检查那个瘦高的，英俊的年轻男人的尸体了。他的躯干上有一个刺出的伤口，身上的白T恤和蓝色牛仔裤都被血浸透了，手腕上有几条刺目的红色勒痕。

“早上好,”他向Miles和Jo打了打了招呼，Jo明显已经完全警惕起来了，看起来对血污的现场感到不适。

受害者的名字叫Nathan Finnegan，24岁。他们查抄了他的笔记本和手机。Jo命令Emerson负责询问Nathan朋友的事，Riley和Mansell去调查他的工作地点，自己则和Miles去看看他的父母，

他们在当天下午重新集合，把它们的发现汇总在一起。Nathan是被一把普通的厨房用刀刺死的，凶器还未找到。他身上还有其他的割伤和血肿，以及鞭打的痕迹，Jo认为这是凶手在Nathan死前对他的折磨。

“Sir？”Emerson打断了Jo，“我想，这些痕迹可能和案件无关。”

“为什么这么说？”

所有人都转过来看着Emerson，他有些紧张地开口道：“我联系了他们的朋友，然后发现，Nathan是一个BDSM俱乐部的成员，所以这些痕迹可能是之前留下的，在双方都同意的情况下。”

Emerson把他从脸书上找到的照片拿出来：“这是Bradley，24岁，Charlie，也是24岁。他们是Nathan最好的朋友，都有不在场证明。从他们告诉我的信息来看，Nathan最近认识了一个新的支配者。”

他的上司们现在的表情可真是无价之宝。他希望他带了相机来拍下现在Jo，Miles，Mansell如出一辙的那副张大嘴巴的神情。只有Riley看起来知道他在说什么。

“我觉得你最好给他们解释一下。”Riley窃笑。

Emerson也强忍着他的笑容，向他们解释着BDSM，服从方，支配方，通常要用到鞭打，擦伤，约束的性爱。以及Dungeon是伦敦LGBT（注：指女同性恋者，男同性恋者，双性恋者和跨性别者）团体最爱的BDSM俱乐部。

当他结束的时候，三个男人都瞪大着眼睛看着他。

“Good work.”Jo有些结巴，但马上恢复了神智，“那么我们去Dungeon，然后找人问问。”

“Sir？”Emerson开口道，Jo示意他继续，“无意冒犯，但我觉得我们应该从Woody's 开始调查。Nathan每个星期都去哪里，而且不时会在那儿遇到新的支配者。我觉得那儿的人会更愿意给我们信息。当然，只是一个建议，sir.”

Jo想了想，然后点头：“听起来很合理。那么Miles和我会从那儿开始。”

“Oh sir，你真的应该带上Kent。”Riley介入了他们的讨论，补充说，冲着Emerson眨眨眼，“这是你的地盘，不是吗？”Emerson顿时觉得血液都涌了上来。

“呃，一个月会有几次……”他承认。

Miles轻声偷笑：“带上熟客可是再好不过了。”

Jo仍然盯着Emerson，所以他过了1,2秒才回答了Miles：“你说得对，Kent，我们9点见。”

*

Emerson回家的时候，感觉自己还在眩晕当中。他应该穿什么？他工作时穿的正装？他去Woody's的晚上一般都是怎么穿的？

更重要的是，当Jo知道Woody's的每一个招待都认识Emerson时会是什么反应？

他总不能告诉Jo，自己去酒吧这么频繁的原因是因为他吧。

Val，Sharon和Colin都在餐桌上吃着东西，Emerson从橱柜里拿了个盘子加入了他们。

“怎么了？”Val明显认识他太久了，一眼就看出了他的不对劲。

“我要在9点去Woody's。”

“你需要人陪？”Colin问道。

“我是作为警探Kent去的。”

他的室友们陷入了震惊的沉默。

Colin：“我还可以陪你去吗？”

Val：“有人死了吗？”

Sharon：“你打算穿什么？”

Val：“Oh，天哪，当其他人来勾搭你的时候，你的上司会说什么？”

Sharon：“当其他人去挑逗你的上司，他会说什么？”

“停下，拜托！”Emerson听起来足够的绝望，于是所有人都闭嘴了，“我不能说细节，是的，有人死了而那个人每周都会去Woody's。对其他的我完全没有想法。”

“来吧，老兄。”Colin拍拍他的后背，“你可以展示给你的DI看看你是个多么让人惊叹的警探，大家都会把他们知道的所有事告诉你，因为他们发现他们在和一个警探做爱。”

“你这话一点都没有帮助，Colin。”

“Oh，他说得对，你今晚一定会变得特别专业！”

接着，Sharon开口告诉他今晚应该穿什么，教他把一切都弄得自然些：“别觉得不好意思！你不需要觉得羞耻。每个人都有他们办公室外的生活。”

*

Sharon是对的，在去Woody's的路上，他在心里对自己重复着Sharon的话。他在9点缺5分的时候到了酒吧门口，不意外地发现Jo和Miles已经在那儿了。

他们俩都穿了他们的西装，所以Emerson很高兴Sharon让他也穿上了他的，还打上了领带，这可以告诉每个人他是来做正事的。

“对我们接下来该怎么做有任何建议吗？”Jo看起来有一些不自在，但是这一点都不意外，他们在“冠鸦”外排队的时候他也是一样的紧张。

“我们应该先去问问Sayid，他是男招待的头儿，每天晚上都在这儿工作，所以他很有可能知道些什么。问过他之后，我们可以去问问其他的工作人员，或是可能的话，Sayid会给我们指出几个知情者。”

“好的，带路吧，警探。”Miles笑着对Emerson说。

Emerson向Jo确认了下，然后走进了酒吧。

他们并没有引起什么注意，或者说是Miles和他并没有，但Jo和他的三件套可不常出现在这样的酒吧里。

人已经很多了，但是不像11点之后那么挤。

他发现有不少人看向Jo，但Jo好像没有注意到他引起的这些关注。

Emerson看到了不少熟悉的脸，但是他还是继续扫视着整个房间，直到他看到Sayid——一个帅气的罗马西亚人，打了浓重的眼影，穿着颜色大胆的衣服。Well，Sayid是个人物，这里的每个人都喜欢他的打扮。

“那边那个就是Sayid。”他解释道，然后他们走近了吧台，还好吧台还算空，只有右侧有几个人。

Sayid看到了他们。

“Em！差点没认出你来。今天穿的人模人样的，不是吗？”

“谢谢，Sayid.”

“给你调杯什么？”

“今晚不要了，抱歉，我今晚是来这儿工作的。”他亮出了他的证件，“这是DI Chandler和DS Miles。”

他低头看着他们的警徽，然后瞪大了眼睛：“天哪，有人死了吗？”

“是的。Nathan Finnegan。我们知道他基本每周都会来这里，他最近在和某些人约会。”Jo给他看了Nathan的脸书上的照片。

“自从他到了喝酒的法定年龄之后他就是这儿的常客了。我不敢相信他死了。”

“我们也很遗憾。”只是一时冲动，Emerson把Sayid的放在桌边的手盖住，轻轻地握了一下。

Sayid抽噎了一下：“他昨天还在这里。大概是8点左右吧我猜。一般他和他的朋友接下来会去狂欢，但是他们在星期四有工作，所以他们就回去了。”

“昨天他和谁在一起？”

“只有Brad吧。Nathan请他喝了饮料但是我不知道为什么。”

“Bradley告诉我们Nathan最近认识了个新家伙。他总是和他在一起，你有见过他吗？”

“既然你提到了……这几周是有这么一个家伙总是给他买饮料。”Sayid看了圈房间，“他不在这儿。”

“你知道谁可以告诉我们一些关于他的信息吗？”Jo第一次开了口。

Sayid点头，眼睛返回了人群：“那边在Lennie的吧台边上的。那个熊。”

“熊？”

“他的意思是，呃，带着皮帽的男人，sir。”Emerson解释道。

“谢谢。”Jo向Sayid点头，离开了吧台。

“拜托，不要传播这个新闻，Sayid，好吗？”Emerson为了以防万一，小心地向Sayid提醒道。

“我保证。”

他从高脚凳上滑下，打算跟上Jo，但是Sayid把手搭在了他的肩膀上。

“Sir？”他挑起眉毛，用一个挑逗的表情在他耳边低声说道，Emerson的脸顿时红了。

*

“他又补充了什么吗？”Jo在他跟上他们的时候问道。

“他只是夸奖了下你的长相，sir.”Emerson想不到更好的回答了，所以他这样说道。这里的气氛以及Jo和Miles让他在这次行动中领头的行为似乎让他变得更勇敢了。

“Oh.”Jo的这个尴尬的笑容马上成了Emerson心中Joseph Chandler五个最可爱的瞬间之一。

“哦，上司获得了所有的赞赏……”Miles有些不满地说。

“我确定我们也会找到一些喜欢你的人的，Miles，也许一个年轻的情人？”

“是啊，Judy一定会爱死这个了！”

*

他们差不多要走到那个吧台了,然后Emerson想起了为什么他对要去见他们下一位证人感到忐忑。Lennie。他们曾经一起度过了几个夜晚。那个人是招待版本的Jo，有着更长的头发，和更大的二头肌。

Emerson把他的紧张咽回去，他看到Jo向他点点头，于是他坐到了那个熊和一群看起来似乎没到法定年龄的顾客中间的空当里。

在他开口之前，一个男人打断了他：“怎么穿着西装，伙计？为什么不让我给你买一杯酒，然后让我把这些西装脱下？”

“抱歉，Rufus，你可配不上他。要喝点什么吗，Em？”Lennie从后面的吧台里轻柔地说，Emerson给他们看了他的证件，尽力让他的手平稳，“我是来这儿办公事的，Lennie，不过谢谢你。这是DI Chandler和DS Miles，我们在调查一起谋杀。”

Jo走进来给那个男人看了Nathan的照片。“Nathan Finnegan昨天晚上被杀了，Sayid说你，先生，可能知道关于他的新支配者的事？”

Emerson必须诚实的说，他的头儿听起来可不像一个几个小时前刚刚听说这个词的人。

Lennie安静地看了看这张照片，Rufus拿了过去：“我知道，这是Steward的新男孩，他们简直是天生一对。你们知道要找到一个完美的臣服者有多难吗？他真的死了？”

“他在他的公寓里被人用刀刺死。”Jo说道，“你可以告诉我们一些关于这个Stewart的事吗？”

“Stewart Hall。大概40岁，我想。去Dungeon好多年了，有着一些固定的臣服者，但他们间并不来电。不知道他是做什么的，但是他经常在星期六晚上去Dungeon，你可以在那儿见到他。”

“你刚刚说他们是天生一对？所以他们之间没有矛盾？”Miles插嘴。

Rufus激烈地摇摇头：“没有，没有这样的事！他们在三个月之前认识……Stewart想要给他戴上项圈。他上个星期告诉了我们几个。”

“戴上项圈？”Miles问道。

“你知道的，让他成为他的从属者。告诉大家他已经有主了。”

“就像结婚戒指。”Emerson补充道，Rufus看了他一眼。

“你确定我不能给你买杯喝的吗？”

“我确定。”

“这样的话……”他在他的皮衣里摸索了下，拿出了一堆有着Dungeon纹章的门票，“你们需要多少？”

“这是什么？”Jo在Emerson解释之前问。

“Well，除非有成员邀请你们，不然如果你不是俱乐部成员的话，他们是不会让你进去的。我很确定你们可以靠你们的证件进去，但是那样的话没有人会愿意告诉你们什么信息的。”

“这些票子可以让我们进去？”

“当然。”

“那我们要5张，如果可以的话。”

“没问题！只要你们抓到凶手。把Nathan从Stewart身边带走，真是太残忍了。”

Rufus数出五张票递给Jo，然后把剩下的放回了口袋，从高脚凳上站起来。

“如果你不能让我带你回家的话，DC Kent，我要去别的地方看看了，祝你好运。”

“谢谢。”Emerson回答着，抵抗了自己强烈的想去看看Jo的反应的欲望。

他们回到了Lennie边上，他还在看着那张照片。

“Lennie？你还好吗？你知道什么吗？”

男人摇了摇头：“只是……我认识他。我……我们曾经……你知道的。”Emerson理解了他的意思。

“你们很亲近吗？”

“没有，只是和我睡过的人还没有谁死过。”

“他是被谋杀的，Lennie。你知道谁想要他死吗？”

Lennie又摇了摇头：“不，如果有的话，我会觉得那是Stewart。”

“你为什么会这样说？我以为Nathan和他……”

“天作之合，是的。我不是在说Stewart想要Nathan死，而是我觉得也许会有人想要Stewart死。”

“为什么？”

“任何一个不瞎的人就可以看出Charlie被Nathan迷住了，只有Nathan从来没有明白过。”

这句话对Emerson听起来真是太熟悉了。

“Sayid提过Nathan昨天买了不少饮料，你知道为什么吗？”

Lennie点头：“他们在Kendra的吧台那儿，她告诉了我。看起来Stewart给了Nathan项圈，而且他接受了，他们在庆祝。”

“他们有说任何关于Charlie的事吗？他告诉Charlie了吗？”

“不知道，Charlie星期四不会来这。”

“他要去拜访他的母亲，他告诉我们。”Emerson叹口气，看向Jo和Miles，询问他们是否还有任何问题。他们摇了摇头。

现在Emerson的窘境完全形成了，按理说他接下来要给Lennie他的电话号码，告诉他如果有任何线索就打电话给他，但是Lennie已经有他的电话号码了。该死的，记着Sharon说的，不要觉得羞耻。他鼓了鼓气，说道：“Well，如果你知道了任何相关的事，给我们打个电话。”

“我会的。”Lennie的表情变得很挑逗，“我已经知道你号码了。”

“谢谢。”Emerson尽可能快地回答，从吧台边溜走，Jo和Miles跟在他后面。

“老情人？”Miles开着玩笑，Emerson只是翻了个白眼，因为他不确定自己的声音还能不能保持稳定。

他找到机会看了眼Jo，但他的表情难以捉摸。

“Kendra今晚工作吗？我想问她证实一下他的证词。”Jo问。

Emerson指了指那个穿着紧身衣的女人。

她证实了Lennie的报告，并告诉了他们更多关于Charlie对Nathan单相思的壮丽故事里的细节。

“你怎么会知道这么多关于他们的事？”当她涓涓细流的阐述暂停的时候，Emerson问道。

“是Charlie告诉我的。他知道我至少不会勾引他爱的Nathan。”

他们三个交换了个眼神。他们大概已经得到了今晚所有可能得到的信息了。

“谢谢，你帮了很大的忙。”Jo告诉她，打算离开。

“嘿，你们不能就这样走了，坐下来喝一杯吧。”

Miles是第一个妥协的：“公事办完了，所以喝一杯也没什么对吧。”

Emerson耸耸肩，他看到Jo正看着架子上的伏特加。

所以他们留了下来。Miles点了一杯苏格兰威士忌，Jo要了一杯伏特加，而Emerson决定自己在艰苦的一晚上之后需要喝点来劲的，所以他给自己点了杯“情迷德克萨斯”。

Miles和Jo在Kendra把那杯色彩缤纷的饮品放在Emerson面前时笑了起来，那上面甚至还有装饰用的菠萝和小伞。

“嘿，当我又不是太老的时候，你得让我享受享受鸡尾酒。”他也笑了起来。

接着他们继续讨论着案子，以及星期六晚上去Dungeon的计划。突然Emerson感觉有人在他肩膀上拍了一下。他转过身去，看到了一个高高的，黑色头发的，有肌肉的男人。

“有什么事吗？”这个男人可能是一个想提供线索的证人。

“我之前就注意到你了，但是我不想打扰你们的工作。但我现在不能再抵抗了。抱歉。”他的声音很低沉。如果不是因为Emerson梦想中的男人坐在他边上的话，他估计会跟着这个男人去任何地方，“这是我的号码，给我打电话。”

他羞涩的露出了牙齿笑了笑，又眨了眨眼，走回了拥挤的人群中。

Emerson盯着那片纸，上面写着那个男人的名字——Mike。他快速地把它放到了吧台上。

“你不打算留着这个？”Kendra边调酒便问他。

“不了，不是我喜欢的类型。”

“Well，你喜欢的类型是怎么样的？”Miles带着一个恶意的笑容问他。

Emerson差点就被他酒噎住了：“什么？为什么问这个？”

“我很好奇。”

“我们不应该讨论明天的计划吗？”

“Kent说得对，”Jo表示同意。是Emerson的错觉还是Jo真的靠近了？

“好吧，如果上司坚持的话……”

半个小时后，他们决定明天穿着便衣混进Dungeon。

“我猜我不能去了，”Miles说道。

但Jo看起来不买账：“Miles，我们有五张票。我们需要五个警探。”

“这没有道理！”

“这会很有趣的。”Emerson试着说服Miles，“你可以把他当成是一次提前的万圣节派对！”

Miles勉强答应之后，Jo突兀地转过来朝着Kent，眼睛看起来张得比平时更大：“Kent，你知道我们应该穿怎么样的衣服吗？”

Emerson慢慢地喝了一口鸡尾酒，说道：“皮衣总是个好选择。”DI和DS用表情表明了他们对皮衣的态度。于是Emerson接着说：“或者，穿黑色的衣服？或者深色的牛仔裤，别穿正装！上面搭一件紧身的黑色T恤？你们至少得融入环境，不过他们一眼就能看出来你们是第一次去Dungeon。”

“只要他们不会一眼就看出我们是警探就行。”

他们喝完了酒，Miles出去取车，Jo出乎意料地决定他会把Emerson送回家。

“这是顺路的。”他多余地解释道。

“那太好了。”

*

离Emerson的公寓还有一段距离，Emerson不确定他是不是应该趁这个机会谈谈今晚发生的事情，毕竟今天算是他的出柜之夜。

他血液里的酒精替他做出了这个决定。

“谢谢你，sir。让我在调查中领头，这对我来说是很重要的肯定。”

“你做得很好。”Jo回答道，Emerson的喉咙一下子变得很干，“你今天表现的很好，那些证人对你知无不言。”

“Well，他们中的大部分我都认识。”

“我猜这的确有帮助。”

他们俩一时没有再说话，Emerson用这段安静的时间想了想今天他给Jo留下了什么样的影响，不是对DI Chandler，而是对Jo，那个在上星期衬衫事件时盯着他身体看的人。

“Kent？”

“怎么了？”

Jo的手指握紧了方向盘，即使在昏暗的街灯下也看得清楚：“我不是想要窥探什么，但是我在想……明天你可不可以……穿得有说服力一些？我的意思是……”Jo紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，“穿得看起来不是第一次去那个俱乐部？”

“呃，可以，sir，我可以。”Jo简短的点了点头，似乎不敢再说什么。Emerson又接着说道：“我之前去过那里。”Jo的头猝然一动，就好像他想转头看看Emerson的表情但又在最后的一秒的时候停了下来。“我的一个前男友带我去过那儿几次。我们分开之后我没有再去过了，但是我猜我的衣橱里还有几件合适的。”天哪我都说了些什么。

他从眼角看见Jo吞了口口水，说道：“很好。”

他从没看到过Jo做这个动作，但Emerson清楚地知道这个动作暗示了什么。在那一刻他不在意是否得体——如果Jo想知道关于他的更多事的话，他很愿意告诉他。

“Sir，你如果想问什么的话，没有问题。”

Jo看了看他。Emerson点了点头，Jo又刷的一下又把头扭了回去。

“我不知道你是同性恋，或者双性恋，我很抱歉，我不是要去假设……”

“不，你说得对，我是同性恋，只是这个话题从来没有被提起过。”

“所以有一个特别的人吗？Mansell和Riley经常会提到他们的另一半……我从来没有听到你提起过任何人。”

“因为有时候没有那个人，sir……只是，我在找那个正确的人，我猜。”

Emerson微笑，然后觉得自己的心脏扑通扑通地跳着。我在找你，他在脑子里补上了这句话，然后庆幸他的嘴忽略了它。

“这是本来就不是容易的事。”

“从Mansell来判断，我会说你是对的，”Emerson开玩笑说，“但是看看Ray和Judy。他们一辈子在一起，而且我不觉得这会结束。”

“他找到了那个正确的人。”Jo更像是跟在对自己说，“幸运的人。”

就在那个时候，Jo靠边停下了车，Emerson认出了眼前熟悉的建筑。

“谢谢。”他微笑。

“不客气。”

Emerson觉得心情很好。


	5. take a leap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles决定是该介入的时候了。虽然当Emerson决定行动的时候，一个连环杀手阻碍了他的计划。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对OCD的详细描写

Jo用力地擦洗着自己的皮肤，直到它们都变得通红，Jo才突然意识到了自己在做什么，他马上关上了水龙头。

他用毛巾把自己擦干，轻轻地触碰也让他变色的皮肤感到疼痛。不过这些印记明天就会消失的。他换上干净的短裤，回到床上，盖上被子。

这个案子终于结案了，放松下来之后他终于感觉到了他有多么的精疲力竭，不仅仅是身体上的，更多的是心理上的。

Emerson Kent。勤劳，努力，效率高，总是第一个志愿加班，从不迟到，尊重他人。他具有做一个好警探的所有素质。

以及Kent生活中的一面，在这几个月里Jo对他了解越来越多的那一面。在Kent工作的界限之外，他是一个考虑周到的人，他理解自己，关心自己。

Kent为他搜索了OCD，特意为他带上干净的手帕，为他开门。

他干洗了Jo借给他的衬衫而不是扔进洗衣机。他建议他出去打后援电话，一个人留下来搜索脏公寓。他看到了纠缠他的魔鬼，但是他没有评判，他只是洗了那些碟子。

Emers—DC Kent（Jo脱口而出了Kent的名字Emerson，但他马上意识到这样叫太亲密了，于是立即改成了Kent，这个后文还有多次出现）在他们下班了之后，微笑着请他进去喝茶。那一天他回家的时候，感觉很温暖，而他知道这绝并不是因为那杯热茶。

Jo翻了个身，看了眼床头柜上的东西，一切都很整齐，每个物品都是直的，边缘之间平行，但是他还是重新移动了他的钟，调整，再调整，直到它的位置是完美的——和之前没有任何区别。

他不只是一个警探，他是你的下属，你是他的上司。你比他大了十多岁。

他不只是一个警探，他是你的下属，你是他的上司。你比他大了十多岁。

他不只是一个警探，他是你的下属，你是他的上司。你比他大了十多岁。

他脑子里重复着这几句话，就好像Jo还不知道似的——每次Emers—Kent朝他笑的时候，温暖就会传遍他的胸膛，但他不能为此做任何事。  
他不能，他是他的上司，所以他就是不能。

*

“头儿？”

“怎么了？”他抬头看向Miles，他正站在他的门框边。

“既然这个案子结了，下班后去喝杯啤酒怎么样？”

车站边的酒吧很干净，那儿的啤酒也不错。Miles和他也很久没有去喝点什么了。

“好啊。”

“那到时候见，孩子。”

*

轮班结束之前，Jo看到Kent在收集那些办公室里的垃圾，他允许自己从办公室打开的门望出去，允许他的眼睛徘徊在Kent的修长的手指上，还有那些头发在他的后颈上形成的黑色的小卷，允许他的眼睛继续往下漂流，直到Kent转过来把纸篓放回原处，Jo迅速把他的眼睛转回了他面前的文件。

“明天见，sir。”他听到Emerson说他说。

在他可以想出更好的回答之前，他对他笑了笑，说了句：“明天见。”

Emerson也朝他笑了笑，拿起了夹克，出门。然后Jo才反应过来Miles已经在他的办公室前等他了。

“准备好了吗，头儿？”Miles问道，没有提到他看到的——如果他看到了什么的话。

“马上好。”他点点头，整理了下他的文件，放进了公文包。他先把桌子收拾整齐，然后套上他的夹克，和Miles一起离开了办公室。  
Jo问到Judy和他的教女，Miles则说了几个他的小女儿如何在星期天把家里弄得一片混乱的故事。

“孩子，我可以问你点事吗？”这话听起来不太祥，一个不舒服的感觉在Jo的胃里翻腾。

“问吧。”他酌了口啤酒，装作若无其事。

“你觉得Emerson怎么样？”

Jo被他的酒呛住了，猛烈地咳嗽了几秒。Miles说的不是Kent，他用了他的名字Emerson。

“抱歉，喝到气管里了……”他知道这是一个低劣的借口，“你刚刚问什么？”

“你觉得Emerson怎么样？”

“他是个很棒的警探。勤奋，有效率，工作努力……”

“我问的不是Kent，Jo。我问的是Emerson。”

“这是什么意思？”Jo还是挣扎了下，虽然Miles已经完全看穿他了。

“别把我当傻子。你知道我的意思：昨天的咖啡？那些相互间的微笑？刚才他离开的时候，你那个赤裸裸的眼神？我以为我永远都不会看到你这样看别人。”  
Jo闭上眼睛，感觉着脸颊上的热度。他想要撒谎，假装他并没有那些感觉，但是他面对的是Miles，不仅是他的探员，更是他最好的朋友。

“我……”他开口，不知道应该怎么组织，“我猜……我可能……喜欢他。”

“所以当你说你不是同性恋的时候，你的意思是，你是个双性恋？”

Jo耸耸肩。当时他并没有说谎，他只是逃避了问题。

“你知道，如果你早点告诉我，这事会简单得多。”这话Miles更像是说给自己听的，Jo疑惑地挑起了眉毛，但是Miles没有解释。

“好吧，既然现在我们都清楚你的感情了，你的计划是什么？”Miles继续说道。

“什么计划？”

“关于你对Emerson感情的计划。”

“Miles……”Jo把他的酒杯推远，听起来有点恼怒，“我是他的上司，我不可以……这不恰当。更何况，他还没到30，而我已经快40了。”

“啊哈，年龄不是问题，那只是个数字。”

“好吧，但是这不会改变我是他上司的事实。我不可能行动。”

“那如果他先采取行动呢？”

“为什么Emers—为什么Kent会采取行动？”

Jo从来没有想过这个可能性，但他马上否定了它。Emerson跟他谈论过他以前的男朋友们。如果他对他有兴趣，Jo会感觉到的。

Miles半张着嘴盯着他。

“Miles？没事吧？”

“没事，没事，我只是在思考……”他闭上眼睛，重重地叹了口气，“所以你不觉得Emerson对你有感觉？”

“为什么他会有？”

“我不知道，比如说，因为你是一个吸引人的男人，因为你很特别？我觉得他有许多可能喜欢上你的理由，孩子。”

特别？是的，Jo是特别的。他需要无时无刻带着手帕，他必须把物品对称地摆放，他的清洁工每个星期要来三次，他在办公室里放了三件干净的衬衫。

他的想法一定在他的表情上显露了出来，因为Miles对他说：“我不是这个意思，我的意思是你是独一无二的。惹人爱的。”

“Miles，我有强迫症。”

“Emerson知道你有。”

“的确，但这不意味着他想和我约会。”

Miles意味深长地看着他，Jo苦笑了一下，然后Miles转移了话题，这让Jo觉得更疑惑了。

*

Emerson用了几个小时查看监控录像的片段，星期四下午又发生了一个新案子，虽然很无聊。

他全神贯注于屏幕上，差点忽视了门口传来的那声咳嗽。他不知道他该为哪点感觉不安——是Miles看起来很犹豫还是他在朝他微笑。

“我可以帮你做什么吗，警佐？”

“我们得谈谈，孩子。”

“关于？”

“关于我们独一无二的DI Chandler。”

不安立即压倒了他。Miles是不是终于对他的单相思感到厌烦了？他是不是来告诉他结束这段暗恋不然就把他调走？

“你指的是什么？”Emerson问道。

“听着，孩子。”Miles开口，移了张椅子坐在他旁边，在继续之前停顿了下，“我在想：你明显无法停下你对Jo的感觉，那是什么阻止了你采取行动呢？”

Emerson对这个问题完全没有准备：“采取……采取行动？”他结结巴巴地说。

“对啊。比如说……约他出去之类的？”

Emerson吞咽了下，搜集起他能想到的阻止他做出行动的所有原因：“第一点是，他是我的上司，我的意思是，虽然我是不介意的，但是我知道他会。另外，我甚至都不知道他会不会喜欢男人，或者我。我只是他的DC。”他想要再加上一句足够绝望的“不是吗”，但他还是控制住了。

“我明白了。”Miles放松地呼了口气，就好像全世界的重量刚从他的肩膀上卸下来，“你的意思是不是：如果你毫无疑问地确定他不会拒绝你的邀请，你就会采取行动？”

“对，但是我不可能毫无疑问地确定，所以你为什么要问这些？”Emerson真的觉得很疑惑。为什么Miles突然对这件事这么感兴趣，以前他对此毫不关心，或者说是勉强接受。

然后，Miles正在得意地笑，沾沾自喜的：“看，这你就错了，孩子。你可以确定的。”

“怎么确定？”

“我可以帮你确定。”

Emerson听到了这句话，但是他不能理解。Miles是什么意思？他怎么帮我确定？难道他意外……或者是Jo说……？

Miles盯着Emerson，等待着他的反应，于是Emerson语无伦次地开口：“你怎么能……我不……你是什么意思？”

Miles又一次重重地叹气，有点恼火，好像Emerson是个反应迟钝的小孩：“我一定要给你拼出每个单词吗？”

Emerson能做的只有耸肩。他的手开始颤抖，他的心跳速度超出了正常水平。他心里希望的火苗又燃烧了起来。

“这只是因为我可怜你们两个！我说，我一直知道你喜欢他，但当我知道他也喜欢你的时候……”

“什么？！”Emerson失声叫了出来，迅速地看了看周围确保没人听到他。

“我看到你们两个，星期一一起喝了咖啡。他对你微笑，我觉得那很古怪。所以我们星期二去喝啤酒的时候我就问了他，他说他喜欢你。”

Jo喜欢他？真的吗？这消息简直好到他不敢相信，这一定是弄错了。

“他说了什么？具体的？你确定你没误会？”

“孩子，他说他喜欢你。但是有两个问题：一是他不知道你对他也有一样的感觉——事实上，我不敢相信他竟然是个侦探！他连你的迷恋都感觉不到！——另一点是他说他不能约你出去因为他是你的上司，但是……”他伸出手阻止了Emerson打算说的“是的他是我的上级”，“他说如果你先行动的话，他会答应因为他可以确定他并没有在滥用职权。所以你懂了吧。”

Miles把手交叉在胸前，心满意足，而Emerson能做的只有不敢相信地盯着他。

“我的天哪！”

“不要兴奋地呼吸过度了，听到了吗？”

Emerson没有呼吸过度——如果有一种东西叫做狂喜的震惊，那他正在体验这个。

“Jo喜欢我。”这句话从他的舌头尖平缓的滑出，他的嘴唇弯出一个明亮的笑容。

“终于！现在你要做的就是行动，孩子。向我保证你会的，好吗？你们两个值得一个好结局。”

Emerson点点头：“我保证。”

*

他又用了半小时完成他的工作。他有一个简单的计划，约Jo出去吃晚餐。

他只要能找到一个Jo独处的机会。

但是那天下午每次他看到Jo的时候，他都和其他人在一起，不是Mansell，就是Riley，或者是他们的罪案学家。

他尽可能慢的拿着纸篓在专案室里转着圈子——这没有任何用，Jo永远都不在独处。  
以Emerson离开了，任务没完成，期待着星期五。

*

星期五是一个灾难。Jo成功地在整个早上躲开了Emerson，而当Emerson决定给Jo买杯茶的时候，他的手机在他进入咖啡店之前响了起来。

他们有一具尸体，他们又有了一个新案子——Emerson得去询问受害者的朋友，汇总他的发现。

他们一直工作到晚上，一直都没有合适的机会问出那个问题。毕竟，他们有一个杀人犯要抓。

他们做的是，一直工作到了星期六晚上，Jo让他们回家休息。

Emerson冻住了，听着其他人穿上夹克，试着移动步子。但是即使他走到Jo的办公室，Riley和Mansell会因为好奇而等他，而他也没有理由再留下去。

所以他也走出了专案室。

*

星期天用来想出新的计划。

而星期一到星期五，他天才的计划们都失败了，就像整个宇宙都在密谋着阻止他。

Miles朝他投来几个尖锐的眼神，提议周五一起出去喝一杯。Jo拒绝了他但其他人都加入了。

他们一坐下就把目光投向了Emerson。

“你最近表现的很奇怪，Emerson。”Riley斥责，“你怎么了？”

“他正在努力把他的上司约出去。”

Emerson瞪着他但是Miles没有被吓住。

“真的吗？伙计，我告诉过你不要和上级上床！”

“这不是关于性，Fin！”他沮丧地低嘶，把脸埋在手里。

“那这是关于什么？”

Riley拍了下Mansell的后脑勺，重重的：“你这个蠢货！你难道看不出这可怜的家伙恋爱了吗？”

等到他们俩结束了口角，他们决定帮助Emerson。

“我们会给你们制造独处的机会的，Emerson。”

“对，你只需要去做就行了。”

他们打算在星期一执行计划。

*

或者说使他们本来会在星期一执行计划，如果没有发现这具九岁小女孩的被肢解的尸体的话，Abbie Clifford，在性侵之后被打死。在星期天中午被发现。

之后他们进行了搜捕——或许说徒劳之举更准确，他们没有任何嫌疑犯。

另一具尸体在星期二晚上被发现，这确保了他们将有另一个无眠之夜。Miles变得越来越易怒，甚至一直能保持镇静的Riley，也开始变得歇斯底里，而Jo的手臂一直通红，明显是他自己用力擦洗导致的。

当他们所有的线索，所有的猜想都无疾而终，Jo让他们回家休息一会。

所有人都迅速离开了，留下了他们的DI坐在办公室里。

Emerson轻轻地敲了敲门。

“你真的应该回家，Kent，我们需要获得一些休息，保持警醒。”

“那为什么你不回家呢，sir？”他不能控制他嗓音里的担忧。坦诚的说，他压根没试着去控制。

Jo抬头看着他，似乎他是外星人：“我即使回家也无法休息，也许我能找到一些线索。”

“Sir，恕我直言，我们已经工作超过40小时了。你需要睡眠。就当作是帮Abbie和Claire一个忙。”

Jo看着他，然后挫败地叹了口气。

“我知道，Kent。但是……在办像这样的一个案子的时候，我会失眠。”

当Jo再看向他的时候，他看起来从所未有的疲倦。

“那么载我回家，我加你有一些安眠药，sir。”

这不是一个问题或者提议，它听上去更像是一个命令——Emerson用他最大的胆量说了出来。

有那么一秒，他担心Jo会拒绝，但他只是闭上了眼睛，把他的手表和电话拿起来，狂躁地调整了桌子上物品的位置，抓起外套，朝Emerson点点头。

他们离开了专案室，没说一句话。

*

Jo跟着他走了进来，Emerson不禁感谢上帝——Colin昨天晚上做了大扫除。

其他人都已经睡下了，所以他们走向洗手间的路上不用碰到任何人——他们把药物都放在洗手间。那其实是Sharon的安眠药，她会在月圆之夜用到它们，不过Emerson会给她买新的的。

“给你，sir。”Emerson把瓶子递给他。在Jo接过的时候他们的手指短暂地触碰在一起，他们的目光相接。

Emerson张开嘴想说什么，但他还是选择把那些话咽回去。这实在不是个好时机，毕竟他们有一个杀害孩子的凶手要抓。

“谢谢。”Jo点点头，转身，走向大门。

就在他离开之前，Emerson伸出了手——他的手指轻轻地环绕着Jo的手腕。Jo没有躲开，只是转了过来，眼睛从Emerson的手指看向他的脸。

“拜托，向我保证你会吃下这些药，睡上一觉。”

“我保证。”Jo的声音听起来格外的轻柔，像是一个耳语。他扭动手腕直到把手滑进了Emerson的手中，轻轻地握了握。然后他抽出手，打开了门。

Emerson觉得自己要窒息了。

*

第二天早上，Jo看起来的确像是睡了个好觉。Emerson愉快地和他打招呼，Jo微笑地回应。

他们设法找到了两个受害者的共同点。她们都参加了一个选美比赛，决赛就在明天，但Abbie或是Clara都无法再参加了。

几个小时之后，有人在慢跑的时候发现了第三个孩子——小Mary——也被暴打致死，但是凶手似乎在有机会强奸她之前被打扰了。他们在现场找到了一个足印，判断出了凶手的大致身高和体型。他们又工作了一整晚，但是没有得到任何其他的线索。

“决赛就在今晚。”Jo烦躁地用手穿过头发，说道，“所以我们的嫌疑犯今晚一定会出现。唯一能够联系起这些受害者的只有这次比赛，我们今晚必须到场。”

Jo看起来不是很有信心，但其实他们每一个人都是。如果他们没能及时快速的抓到凶手，也许会有更多的孩子发生不幸。

接下来的几个小时，Emerson，Riley和Mansell一直都在看监视录像，绝望地希望能看到任何Abbie，Clara或者Mary和凶手一起出现的画面。

Mansell第一个发现了Clara曾经一直带在身边的小马玩偶——她觉得这让她像个小公主。

凶手很聪明，一直都躲开了摄像头，但是当他带着Clara经过一扇玻璃门的时候，Emerson有了个主意。

“放大那扇门的影像,也许我们能看到他的倒影。”

他们的确得到了一个模糊的影像，但是它并没有足够好到可以进行面部识别。

“不管怎么说，仍然做得不错。”Jo在他们给他看这个发现的时候评论道，“我们现在知道凶手穿的是什么了，也许他今天还会穿一样的衣服。”Emerson注意到Jo的手在颤抖，不知道是因为愤怒还是沮丧。“今晚那里会有五百多个人，所以要找到他会很困难。你们现在应该回家休息一会，不久之后比赛就要开始了。”

发出一声叹息，Miles站了起来走出了房门，Mansell和Riley也紧接着走了出去。Emerson转头又看了看Jo，但Jo已经关上了办公室的门——很明显他不希望别人去打扰他。

Emerson往外走着，就在他快要走出楼房的时候，他改变了主意。Jo现在一定快要崩溃了——有三个死去的（甚至被肢解的）幼童，而今晚会有100个参赛者有可能成为凶手的目标。Emerson，Jo，Miles，Riley和Mansell他们都知道今晚抓到凶手的可能性有多小。而如果他们今晚失败了，就又会多一个受害者。

Emerson转过身，快步冲回了专案室，但是他没有找到Jo。Jo的外套还挂在办公室的墙上，所以他一定还没离开。

Emerson先去了洗手间——没人。然后他突然想起楼下还有一个沐浴间。

还没走近沐浴间的门，他就听到了水流的声音。Emerson犹豫了一下，然后想着Jo应该还没有足够的时间开始洗澡，他推开门走了进去。

他的DI正站在水槽前，卷着衬衫的袖子，冲洗着手和小臂。即使站在门口，Emerson也可以看出水流是滚烫的。而Jo变色的皮肤很好的证明了他的观点。

“你还好吗？”这真是个蠢问题，但是Emerson不知道还能说些什么。

“当然，我很好。”Jo低着头回答道，甩了甩手上的水，拿起毛巾擦拭着。他的皮肤是深红色的，和白色的毛巾形成了鲜明的反差。

Emerson把身后的门锁上，以免有人闯进来，然后开口问道：“如果我没有打断你，你还会持续多久？”

Jo猛地抬起头，张开嘴盯了他一会，说道：“我正要结束。”

“我不这么觉得。”

他可以感觉到Jo身体的每一丝纤维都绷紧了，他的手抓紧了毛巾，他的眼睛没过几秒就瞟向水槽。Emerson并不想让Jo这么紧张，但是他在伤害他自己，Emerson无法袖手旁观。

Jo闭上了眼睛，颤抖地呼出了一口气：“只有这样做我才能运作起来，而今晚我需要运作。”

“你在伤害你自己。”

“水并没有那么烫。”Jo的眼睛还是没有睁开，似乎他正在努力用意志力使Emerson离开。

“我们都知道这不是真的。”

“那你希望我说什么？”终于，Jo看向了他，但他正在对他喊叫。他看起来很生气，对自己生气，对Emerson生气，对全世界生气，“你想听我说，是的，这水非常的烫，它简直要让我的皮肤烧起来了，但我必须这样做才能觉得自己是干净的？你想听我说，如果我不这样做，我的脑子里就只能想着我的手有多脏，我有多脏，只能想着我已经一天没有洗过澡了？你希望我在有一个强奸，强奸幼童的凶手逍遥法外的时候，集中不了注意力？我们没有做任何阻止他的事！我没有做任何阻止他的事！”

Jo现在的呼吸很粗重，他向Emerson走近了几步，但Emerson说不出任何话来安抚他。

“你不能责怪你自己……”他试着开口，但Jo打断了他。

“不，我能。我是领导调查的人，所以如果我们失败了，如果今晚之后，有更多的孩子死了，而我们甚至没有一个嫌疑犯，这都是我的责任。如果这事失败了，那么是我失败了。我是那个父母们失去孩子的原因……”他没法再说下去，他的手抓紧了毛巾。

Jo低下了头，所以Emerson无法再看见他的眼睛，但是他可以看到Jo的手，他的手正粗暴地用毛巾擦着小臂，刺激着那些还没有恢复颜色的皮肤。

“Sir，你必须要停下。”Emerson向前走了几步，几乎进入了Jo的亲密距离，但是Jo向后退了几步。Emerson又向前走了两步，Jo便又向后退了两步——直到Jo的背抵到了墙壁上。

Emerson完全是一时冲动，他又向前迈了一步，缩短了最后的距离。他把手覆在Jo的手腕上，温柔但坚实地握着。那双蓝色的眼睛终于又看向了他。

他希望能让那双眼睛里的痛苦消失，他希望Jo不要再伤害自己，所以他倾身向前，压上了Jo的嘴唇。

他可以感觉到面前男人的身体僵硬了，抓着毛巾的手也似乎放松了一点点，所以Emerson知道自己做的是对的。

他本只想大胆地舔舐Jo的下唇，但趁着Jo张开嘴喘气的瞬间，他直接将舌头滑进了Jo温暖的口腔里，而Jo终于也开始回应。

Jo忘记了那些焦虑，尽他所能地回吻着，他诱拐着Emerson的舌头更深入地进入他的口中，使Emerson忍不住呻吟起来，他放开了Jo的手腕，用手捧住了他的脸，手指滑向他的后颈，大拇指抚摸着Jo的脸颊。

Jo用手臂环住了Emerson，毛巾掉落在瓷砖上，发出了模糊的响声。Jo把他拉近，直到Emerson感觉自己完全贴住了Jo，他可以感觉到Jo身体透出衬衫的温度。他希望时间可以永远停在这一刻，这比他所有的幻想都要美妙，因为这是真实的，他可以感觉到Jo胸膛的肌肉，他可以吮吸着Jo的下唇直到Jo发出呜咽然后又来俘获他的嘴唇。

当Jo最终拉开距离的时候，他没有推开Emerson，而是把头靠在Emerson的肩膀上喘息着。Emerson的手游移到了Jo的胸前，然后环绕开去直到他抱住了Jo。他也把头靠在了Jo的肩膀上，闭着眼，只是慢慢地呼吸，感受着另一个男人在他的怀抱里渐渐地放松。

Emerson渴望说点什么，但是他不想做任何可能破坏这个时刻的事。

他听着Jo的心跳，不知道时间过去了多久。

Jo先做出了行动，他稍稍撤回了头，直到他们俩的额头相碰，所以他们仍然不能看向对方。

Emerson突然想到Jo也许正处于茫然，然后他想起了Miles对他说的话——Emerson应该要迈出第一步，所以他咽了口口水，决定说点什么。

“感觉好一些了吗？”

Jo抵着他的前额点了点头：“好一些了。”

“很好。所以为什么你不换上一件新衬衫，然后开车送我回家，这样我也可以换件衣服。我们可以一起去那场比赛。”

Jo又点了点头，于是Emerson收回了绕着Jo的手臂，让Jo开始整理自己的衣服。

蓝色的眼睛终于和他的交汇——它们现在看起来没有那么痛苦了，Emerson觉得很高心，不过那双眼睛里正充斥着困惑。

“我会给你一些隐私。”Emerson向后退了一步，露出一个安抚的笑容，走出了沐浴间。

几分钟之后，Jo就走了出来。他们俩一起走向办公室取上Jo的外套，没有人说话，开车回Emerson家的路上也是一样的安静，不过，在最后，Emerson决定了要说些什么。

“听着，”Jo正把车停到他家门口，Emerson开口道，“我在想，等我们解决了这个案子，我们可以一起出去吃个晚饭，如果你愿意的话？”

Jo看着他，张开嘴，明显不知道该说什么。

“你可以再想想，我会尽快回来。”Emerson露出一个微笑，打开门，快速地走进了公寓，换上新的衬衫和西装，他没有带上他的领带——以便更好地融入人群。

他必须要努力地减慢速度，才能保证在下楼梯的时候没有绊倒自己。

“都搞定了。”他紧张地说着，关上了车门，扣上了安全带。

Jo没有发动车子，所以Emerson抬起头，他的DI正看着他，带着一个犹豫的表情。

“我……关于那个晚餐，它会是一个……我可以把它想成是一个约会吗？”

“当然，如果你喜欢这个想法的话，因为我喜欢。”他说明着，努力使他的心跳不要跳得那么快。

Jo扯起一个微笑，就在Emerson不久前亲吻过的位置，Emerson真切地感觉自己的心脏漏了一拍。

“我也喜欢这个想法。”

Emerson感觉自己忍得脸颊酸痛，但在现在露出一个猛烈的笑容真的不太合适。当Jo看到他的表情的时候，他觉得很不好意思，但是幸好Jo什么都没有说——相反的，他温和地笑了笑，然后启动了车子。

*

Jo不敢相信他现在感觉到的踏实。

他们分散在场地的各个方位，Jo正靠着豪华大厅里的吧台，检视着每个从他身边走过的人。

他的头脑出奇地清醒，而他忍不住想着：他真的做了这个，Emerson做了这个。Emerson在他失去理智的时候走了进来，尝试着阻止他，而且成功了。Jo以前从没这样亲吻过什么人，单单回忆起那个场景就让他无法呼吸了。

不只是这样，Jo提醒自己，Emerson还告诉他他们之间会有一次真正的约会。

不过在可以和Emerson一起出去之前，他们仍然需要找到嫌疑人，最好能逮捕他。所以Jo把他的眼神落在了下一个走过他身边的人身上。

*

盛会举办得很顺利。所有的女孩都在，没有人失踪了，没有人退出比赛。

Emerson被安排在一个出口，完全看不到比赛，所以如果再没有什么事情发生，他就要在和Jo出去第一次约会前被无聊死了。

*

比赛终于结束了，所有的人都开始从场地走到大厅，Jo在每个可能的出口都派了人检查。

半个小时之后，客人们还在喝酒聊天，但逐渐有参赛者走出来了，大多都是和她们的母亲一起。从Emerson站的位置可以清楚地看到从门里走出来的人。在他排除了三个带着孩子出来的父亲之后，一个留着长长的金色卷发的女孩和一个体型有些肥胖的男人走了出来，那个男人符合他们的罪犯侧写，这张脸看起来也挺眼熟，虽然Emerson记不起来在哪儿见过。他走近了一些，躲在那个女孩和男人都看不到他的地方，正好听到那个女孩问道：“为什么他们会在外面等我？”

Emerson知道他现在还不能呼叫其他人，他需要更多的证据——如果他错了，他们会错过那个真正的凶手。所以他保持着一个合适的距离跟着他们走出了门，躲在了阴影里。

这时那个男人转过了头，Emerson震惊地发现他不是任何一位宾客，而是这里的保安。这就是为什么这张脸看起来这么眼熟。在比赛开始之前，他之前曾看到这个男人穿着保安的服装站在大厅里，那时他就觉得奇怪，怎么会有一个保安只做一半的工作的。

而现在，因为他们的距离太近，他无法在不让那个男人听到的前提下，通过无线电联系他的同事们。他只能根据直觉行事了。

“先生，打扰了，我可以借一根香烟吗？”

“抱歉，我不吸烟。”男人仓促地拒绝了他。

“真遗憾。不过这对你孩子有好处。嘿，亲爱的，你看起来真像个美丽的小公主！”

“谢谢！”女孩像小鸟一样地回答，然后咧嘴笑了笑。

“你看，你有一个很棒的爸爸，他不像我一样抽烟。”

“他不是我爸爸。”她不满地说道。

“那你的父母呢？”

男人看起来有些警觉，变换了自己的站姿，Emerson让自己准备好面对可能到来的变数。

“我不知道。他说他们在外面等我，但我没看到。”小女孩回答道

Emerson看向那个面无表情的男人，问道：“我可以看一下你的ID吗？”

在他说出ID的那一秒，那个男人拔腿就跑。

“呆在这儿，好吗？”Emerson尽可能温柔地告诉那个女孩，然后追向了那个男人，同时打开了他的无线电通知其他警员他正在追捕嫌疑犯。

当他追着嫌犯经过拐角的时候，他无比庆幸Jo这次叫来了后援，看起来有人在拐角那边堵住了他。

“把手举起来，不然我就开枪了！”Emerson听到一个女人的声音响起，那个嫌犯从拐角往回跑，差点撞上了Emerson。

“把手举过头顶。”女人重复着。

嫌犯的眼睛从左瞟到右，但仍找不到一条逃脱的路线。Emerson几乎失望地看着他举起了手——他还是很乐意看到女警官毙了这个混蛋的。

Jo，Miles，Riley和Mansell也赶到了他们这里。Emerson快速地向他们解释了情况，然后赶回去找那个女孩。

她正乖乖地站在Emerson让她呆的位置。

“你还好吗？”Emerson问她。

女孩点点头。于是他接着说道：“你想要到里面去找找你的父母吗？”

女孩又点了点头，伸出小手握住了Emerson。

门在他们俩到达之前就打开了，两个表情焦急的女人跑了出来。当她们看到了Emerson边上的女孩，一个女人大声地喊道：“Jamie！”。小女孩马上放开了Emerson的手，跑向了她们。

“你在哪儿找到她的？”

“夫人，我是DC Emerson Kent。我看到你的女儿和一个男人走出去，我就跟了上去，因为那个男人很有可能是一个连环杀人犯。”两个女人同时倒抽了口气。“我们已经拘押他了，你的女儿很安全。”

在她们的互相拥抱之后，Emerson留下了她们的联系方式，Emerson告诉她们在这儿稍等一会，以便录下她们的口供。

*

在这天的最后，他们终于可以以在四起案子中强奸，谋杀和谋杀未遂的罪名指控这个保安，不过他们猜他恐怕没机会见到监狱了（意思是都不需要做多少审判就会直接被判死刑）。根据Riley和Mansell所说，这个男人看起来精神完全正常。

他们写报告的时候已经是午夜了，不过因为第二天是周六，所以大家都不怎么在意。Emerson坐在位置上放慢他的速度，小心翼翼地等待着其他人带上东西，在他之前离开。

终于完成了他的报告，他敲了敲Jo的门，因为之前的那次成功的亲吻，他现在觉得充满了自信。

“请进。”

Jo本来还在写他的那份报告，但当他看到进来的是谁的时候，他停下了笔。

“我的报告写完了，sir。”Emerson随意地靠在门框上，说道。

Jo点点头：“很好。”

“关于晚餐，”Emerson开口道，突然有些紧张了起来，“你觉得明天或者星期天怎么样？”

Jo的脸色突然明亮了，似乎他对Emerson对此是认真的而感到惊喜：“我明天6点来接你可以吗？”

有什么东西在他的心口震颤着，Emerson点点头：“那再好不过了。”

“那么，明天见？”

“明天见。”

*

“这真是太让人激动了！”

“这又不是你的约会，Sharon……”

“我知道，Val，但是仍然！这么久了，这终于要发生了！”

“Sharon，你让他变得更紧张了。”

“那你干嘛不过来帮他挑件合适的衣服呢，Colin？”

“哦，你说的对，好像我知道一个男人怎么穿才更诱人似的。”

“我同意。”

“Oh，闭嘴……”

Emerson尝试着闭上眼睛，虽然当他再睁开的时候，他的室友们还是站在他前面喋喋不休地讨论着。现在已经5点半了，但他还是不知道该穿什么衣服。

“你知道他会带你去哪里吗？”

“我告诉过你了，去吃晚餐。”

“你可以说得更准确些吗？你们是去一个喝葡萄酒进餐的五星级饭店还是拐角的泰式餐厅？”Sharon双手叉腰，看着Emerson。

“完全没主意！”

“等等，”Val插嘴道，“你说他的西装是手工做的。所以他很有钱！”

“对！”Sharon同意道，“他一定会在第一次约会的时候使出浑身解数。也就是说你得穿上你最好的西装。”

“Oh，那套三件套！”

“但是那看起来太像Jo了，我不希望他会觉得我在模仿他——”

“——因为你明显没有在模仿他，不是吗？”Colin斜靠着门窃笑着。

“虽然如此，但他说的有道理。”Sharon看着Emerson，又看看他的衣柜，然后又看向Emerson。最终，她拿出了他最贵的一件深灰色的西装外套——没有马甲——和一件紫色的衬衫，那是Val去年送给他的圣诞节礼物。“不用领带，毕竟你是去约会的，不是去上班。”

Emerson接过衣服打算换上，然后看了看他的室友们，问道：“能给我一点隐私吗？”没有人移动，他就知道他是白费功夫。他们看着他换上了衣服，把他拉出了房间拖到了厕所。

“我的头发没问题……”

“胡说，你需要好好打理，今晚十分的关键，Emerson！”

“Oh，全名，伙计，她是认真的。”Colin评论道。Emerson将一个女士们的刷子扔向了他。

不管怎么说，在5点50分的时候，他看着镜子，不得不承认女孩们真的做得不错。并不是说他不会打扮自己，毕竟他是gay——gay们天生就有这方面的天赋。但是感受到他的朋友们如此希望他能得到一个好结局真得很不错。

不是说今晚他就会得到什么好结局，他并没这样期盼。Emerson只希望今晚能再有亲吻——很多很多的亲吻。

他洗了洗手然后走到了厨房，大家都在那里。

“我应该去楼下等吗？”

“你敢！他必须要上来按响门铃，然后我会去开门！”Sharon举起一根手指，“想都别想，这是命令。”

“但是他是我的约会对象！”

“而你是我们的朋友。”Val缓和着气氛，“我们只想确认他看起来不像是个连环杀手。”

“你们在报纸上见过他，他是个警督！我确定一定以及肯定他不是个连环杀手！”

这个时候门铃响了起来，Emerson的心跳马上加快了。

“他提前到了，不错。”Sharon走出了厨房，Emerson马上跟了上去。

但Sharon还是在他之前走到了门边，所以他在她打开门的时候停下了脚步。Jo站在门口，穿着最完美的三件套，手里拿着一支花。

“你好，我是Jo。”Jo自我介绍道，“我是来这里接Emerson的。”

真切地听到Jo说出这句话让Emerson的脊椎一阵战栗。

“很高兴见到你，我是Sharon。”他们握了握手。“我希望这支木兰是给他的。”

“当然。”Jo说道。

Emerson觉得他必须在Sharon毁坏他和Jo的可能性之前阻止她。“Hello.”他和Jo打了个招呼，后者看起来就和Emerson一样紧张。

“Hi.”Jo有些局促地向他微笑，递过了那朵美丽的白色木兰，“这是给你的。”

Emerson无法阻止绯红爬上他的脸颊：“谢谢，它很漂亮。”

“棒极了。”Sharon插嘴道，“你为什么不去找个花瓶呢，我们会在厨房里陪着Jo聊聊天。”

她粗暴地把他推进屋，然后示意Jo进来。

默默地，Emerson在心里诅咒着他们一起买回来的那个花瓶，那个花瓶被堆在橱柜的顶上，任何人都必须搬个凳子站上去才能拿到它——然后还要花几分钟才能从储物箱里把它翻出来。

当他带着花瓶回来的时候，厨房看起来更像个审问室——他的室友们在Jo的周围围了个半圆说着什么。

“伙计们，你们不能给他点安宁吗，这看起来像是审讯！”他咆哮着，其他人马上避开了他的眼睛。

Sharon接过他手中的花瓶：“好吧好吧，把花瓶给我。你可以去享受你的约会了！”

Emerson不需要被告诉第二次。他欢快地朝Jo笑了笑，带着Jo走出了厨房，穿过走廊，一起走下了楼梯。

“关于我的室友们，我很抱歉。”Emerson说道，“我希望他们没有说什么太让人难堪的话……”

“完全没有。”Jo为Emerson打开了楼下的门，带他走向停在右边的车。“拥有这么关心你的朋友你很幸运。”

Emerson马上有了一种不祥的预感：“他们没有给你‘如果你伤害他，我们会杀了你’的演说吧？”

Jo几乎是纵容地笑了笑，然后为Emerson打开了吉普车的车门，这是一个十分绅士的举动，但现在Emerson完全没有感觉到，他正因为Jo确认了他的怀疑而尴尬。

“他们向我保证如果我伤害了你或者对你不够好，他们会以一种即使是福尔摩斯都没办法找到我的尸体的方式‘结束我’。”Jo笑着说。Emerson发现自己也忍不住笑了出来，这绝对是典型的Val。

Jo走到了路虎的另一边，坐进来，启动了车子。

“让我们把话题转换到一些不那么威胁生命的事……”Emerson说道，“你要带我去哪里？”

“L'Etalier.”这名字听起来不太耳熟，Emerson挑起了眉毛表示疑惑。Jo接着说道：“那儿很不错，我知道。”

“你常去的餐厅？”

Jo想了想，然后说道：“应该这样说，我家里的一个朋友曾经带我去过不少次。”

他们到了伦敦中心区的柯文特广场，Emerson马上意识到了他说的朋友一定是警长Anderson。这地方看起来非常的昂贵，台阶上甚至铺着红毯。Jo为他拉开餐厅的门，Emerson感觉心里涌起了一种说不清的喜悦。

“Jo，Hello。”接待员和他打了招呼。Emerson露出一个“我就说吧，你是个常客”的得意的笑容，这让Jo轻笑了起来。

“Hello，Cindy。”

“请跟我来。”

接待员带着他们走过了大厅。餐厅里人很多，到处都是穿着西装的男人和短礼服裙的女人，吃着他们面前的精心料理的食物，喝着一看就很贵的红酒。

Emerson在内心狂乱的希望着待会Jo会付钱......

Jo看起来和这家餐厅有着不错的关系，因为接待员把他们领到了餐厅深处的一个角落，保证了氛围的安静和隐私。一个服务员——他是从哪儿出来的？——为Jo拉出了他的椅子，同时Cindy也为Emerson拉出了椅子。

“希望你们拥有一个完美的晚上。”Cindy说着退回了餐厅的门口。

“晚上好，先生们。我是莫里斯，今晚由我为你们服务。请问你们想喝点什么？”

Jo立刻点了一种Emerson连拼出来都有困难更别说是读出来了的酒，所以Emerson笑了笑，点了“和他一样。”Jo意味深长地朝他笑。

“干嘛？在我遇到连读都读不出来的饮品的时候，我相信你的品位。”

他们交换了个笑容，然后随意地开始了交谈：Jo告诉他他的叔叔曾经有一次因为读错了名字而点了一瓶完全不同的酒的故事，这让Emerson说起了Val在寻找价廉物美的好红酒的路途上史诗般宏大的失败，然后话题又转向了Colin和他的伏特加的故事——这个故事被莫里斯带着他们的主食菜单打断了。

Emerson点了一种名字很诱人的烧鸡，Jo则选择了鱼——莫里斯推荐了这个，因为据说这和他们点的酒很搭。

Emerson忍不住吃吃窃笑。

这一整天他都在为今晚的约会紧张不安，但到头来他发现Jo和他相处的很不错——没有尴尬的沉默，没有人看向手表。相反的，他们之间有很多笑声，大部分是因为Val，Sharon和Colin的故事，有时是因为Miles和他的女儿。他们的交谈直到食物端上来才停止，它们看上去很好吃——它们最好是，Emerson在心里默想，因为菜单上甚至没有标出价格。

他们无声地吃了一会，然后Jo抬起头，看着他微笑。

“怎么了？”他把食物吃到下巴上了？

“没什么，只是……我以为这会更难一些。”男人承认道，“我的意思是，已经很久了……自从我上一次真正的约会，而且我记得它没有这么的有趣。”

“那是因为你约会了错误的对象。”Emerson朝他眨眨眼，Jo大声地笑了起来。

“我开始想着，你也许就是那个对的人。”

Emerson在他的脸变得和盘子里的西红柿一样颜色之前，微笑着低头把注意力放在食物上。

正餐之后他们又点了甜品，因为莫里斯向他们确保“今天的甜品非常的美味”。之后他们的话题开始转变：Jo说了更多关于他自己的事，他的过去，他大学时的故事，他没有调到白教堂前在总局的那几年，还有那些他能记得的和他父亲度过的时光。

Jo可以这么放松地对他说出这些事的事实让Emerson超出他想象的兴奋。

“他从来不跟我说他做警察的事，但是我记得当他穿上警服的时候他有多骄傲。这是我的第一个念头——我想要做一件让我可以像他一样为此骄傲的工作，同时我也想让他为我骄傲。”

“我想他会的。”Emerson马上说。

“我不知道……”

“Jo，你是一个出色的警探，一个出色的DI，你拯救了许多生命。我想不到他还能对你有什么别的要求了。”

当Jo看向了他的眼睛，他能看到Jo神色中的痛苦。“他一直希望我能在总局工作。他让Anderson像他保证会给我在总局留一个位置。”

“但是？”

“但是那个开膛手逃跑了。”

“可你后来完美地解决了Kray兄弟的案子啊，为什么那之后他没把你调过去呢？”

听到这话，那个痛苦的表情变成了有些不好意思的笑容：“他的确是那样想的，但是我拒绝了。”

“为什么？”

“我希望把手弄脏，well，不是字面上的意思，但是在这个领域里做一些实实在在的事，和你们一起工作，和Ed一起工作……但我的叔叔不理解，到现在也不理解。”

“好吧，不管怎么说，至少我很高兴你留下来了。”

他们交换了一个含义丰富的表情。Emerson注意到有那么一刻他们之间有那么一种化学反应——就像他总是在电影里看到的那样。

“那么，Emerson，你呢？”

“什么？”

“我确定你对未来有一些计划？升职，有一天自己也当个DI？”

Emerson耸耸肩：“某一天，也许吧。但是现在我对我的位置很满意。”Jo看起来不太信服。“我是认真的！我喜欢追捕的感觉，为了抓住嫌疑犯而奔跑，为了破一个谋杀的案子而工作几天几夜。我觉得很兴奋。”

“好吧，我相信你。”Jo用一个笑容表示赞同。

背景音乐变换了一首，Jo抬头看了看在天花板上的音响，问道：“你喜欢什么样的音乐？”这是一个约会的必问问题，听起来有些老套，但是Emerson不在乎。

“大部分时候我听摇滚，独立音乐，或者这一类的东西。不过我基本上没有时间，所以……”他最后的话几乎听不清，然后他转变了话题，问道，“那你呢？”

“我家里有一大堆爵士的CD。”这个答案让Emerson忍不住笑了起来，因为他知道答案一定是这个。

“什么这么有趣？”

“没什么，只是……每次我猜想你听的音乐的时候，我眼前总会浮现出你听爵士的画面。”

Jo的脸颊美妙的红了起来：“你曾经幻想过我在听什么类型的音乐？”

Emerson愣了一下，但只是一下，然后他意识到他终于可以问出所有他想知道答案的问题了。

“你最喜欢的颜色是什么？”他冲着Jo怀疑的表情弯了下嘴角，“我是认真的。这个问题困扰我好久了。”

“好吧……我没有什么最喜欢的，但是我觉得褐色和棕色的各种渐变不错。你呢？”

“紫色。”

Jo瞟了眼他的衬衫，然后他们俩都笑了起来。

“最喜欢的电影？”

“让我想想……所有丹泽尔·华盛顿的电影。”

“它们的确不错。”

“你呢？”

“他其实没那么喜欢你。”

“什么？”

“这是电影的名字。”Jo没有接着说话，所以Emerson深入的介绍了电影的情节，参演的明星以及为什么每个人都应该看这部电影，这让Jo轻笑了起来。“这也包括你，Jo！”

Jo的脸颊因为笑容而显现出赏心悦目的红色。他深呼吸了一下然后点头：“如果你坚持的话，但是我们应该去我家看，我那儿有一块很不错的屏幕，但我基本上都没用过。”

Emerson和Jo一起在Jo的公寓看一部浪漫的电影？自己最好马上把这敲定下来以免Jo又改变了主意。“明天怎么样？”

Jo，本来喝着红酒，咳嗽了起来：“我本来想邀请你明天和我一起去一家画廊的开业典礼的。我叔叔要我保证了我一定会去，所以我在想，如果你也在那儿的话，大概会不那么无聊。”

Emerson的心跳加快了：“我很愿意去！但是我想这个活动不会持续一天吧。”

“5点开始。”

“Well，你觉得我们一起去参加开业典礼，7点半左右离开，然后一起看电影怎么样？”

“听起来不错。”

虽然Jo这么说，但Emerson觉得Jo对和他单独呆在他的房间里有些顾虑。也许他应该让Jo安心，如果他有提起这个的勇气的话。

Emerson从他的杯子里喝了一大口：“但是不要担心。没有你明确的同意我不会做任何事的。”说完他举起杯子，喝完了杯子里的酒，这给了他更多的时间驱赶脸上升起的的绯红。

当他再看向Jo的眼睛的时候，它们正温柔而严肃地看着他。所以Emerson知道他刚刚做对了。

Jo对他说道：“谢谢。”

*

在Jo结了账——这让Emerson露出了一个一半感动一半放松的笑容——之后他们决定去散散步。

晚上的气氛明朗而惬意，他们随意地聊着天，绕着餐厅走了一圈，然后回到了Jo的车旁。

Emerson朝着车门走过去，希望Jo能跟着他——事实上Jo的确跟着他走了过去。于是Emerson转过头，背靠在车门上，冲着Jo微笑：“今晚我过得很愉快。”

Jo不确定地向前靠近了一步，几乎进入了Emerson的私人空间。“我也是。”他微笑着说道，但Emerson能从他肩膀的状态看出他的紧张。

所以，没有犹豫的，他把手放在了Jo的领带上——就在领结的下方，然后把他拉向自己，他的速度不快，给了Jo随时叫停的机会。但Jo没有，不仅没有，Jo甚至主动缩短了他们间的距离，他的身体顺着Emerson的拉扯向他靠近，直到他们的嘴唇相接。Emerson闭上了眼睛。

这和他们的第一个吻感觉很不一样。这不像那个Emerson为了阻止Jo的绝望而安慰的亲吻，这是一个互相的，从一开始的就全情投入的吻。Jo轻轻地吻着他，缓慢而小心翼翼，直到他在Jo的嘴里发出呻吟。Jo又向前靠近了一步，使他们的身体贴合在一起。

他感觉到Jo的右手放在他的腰部，左手托着他的后颈，让他感到一种坚定的压力，就像Jo的舌头正在对他的做的一样。Emerson的手抚摸着Jo的脸颊，另一只则仍抓着他的领带，他的身体因为Jo的吻而完全融化了，给了Jo全部的主导权。

Emerson换了换姿势，感觉到了什么坚硬的东西抵着他的髋骨，于是他将臀向前挺了挺。摩擦使Jo呻吟，发出了那种从喉咙深处发出的，低沉的，出奇的性感的声音，然后Jo停下可这个吻，分开他们俩的身体。

“如果我们不快点打住的话，我就没法再停下了。”Jo的声音是赤裸裸的，这嗓音直接冲向了Emerson的勃起。

他微微倾斜起头，他的嘴唇就在Jo的耳边，低语道：“Yes，sir。”他能感觉到Jo听到这话后裤子下的抽动。

Jo发出一声呻吟，又一次撞上了他的唇。这个吻是凶猛的，用上了全部的牙齿和舌头，这让Emerson喘息，他想要更多。

其他人取车的噪声让他们回到了现实。当他的DI不得不退后，解锁了他的车的时候，Emerson希望他可以永远在他的脑海里印下Jo现在充满了原始欲望的表情。

他们在安静中驾驶，时不时向对方偷瞟几眼，而当他们视线交错的时候，他们会对对方微笑。

Jo把车停在Emerson公寓前，迅速地打开车门走了出去。Emerson用了一会才意识到Jo是要为他打开副驾驶座的门。

“我不知道现在还会有人这样做。”他半开着玩笑。

Jo尴尬地低头看着人行道：“我知道，Miles一直提醒我我们不是活在简奥斯汀的世界里。”

“不用担心，这很适合你。”Emerson真心这样觉得。一开始，他以为这会让他很窘迫，但事实上，这让他感到自己是特别的。

这次是Jo主动靠过来吻了Emerson。那是一个柔软的，绅士的吻，他们俩都试着克制，但这完全没用。在与Jo愉快的约会之后，Emerson不再胆怯。他尽可能地靠近Jo的身体，胳膊环绕着对方的脖子，使两人的身体贴合。

“你真邪恶。”Jo压着他的嘴唇低语。

“你还不知道我能有多邪恶，sir.”Emerson轻咬着Jo的下唇，低沉地说。

年长的男人享受地低吼，这声音成为了Emerson全宇宙喜欢的东西中的第一名。Jo把股插到了他的双腿之间，光是动作的果断性就让Emerson完全硬了。

他释放出一声长叹，愉快地抬起头以便Jo把嘴移到他的喉咙处，亲吻吮吸，现在Emerson甚至不介意Jo在上面留下引人注目的痕迹。

他摇动着臀部，Jo差点就呻吟了出来。他试图遏制他的声音，让牙齿陷入了Emerson的皮肤。如果他们俩再这样下去，Emerson就要像一个荷尔蒙过多的青少年一样在他的裤子里射出来了。

他眨了眨眼，突然一点亮光吸引了他的注意。

“Jo。”有一声“hm……”的声音从他锁骨的地方发了出来。“我感觉我的室友在从窗户里看我们。”

但Jo没有停下，他只是重新站直身子，噬咬着他的嘴唇。当他们终于分开的时候，Emerson觉得自己的腿都软了。

“我不会为想要你而感到羞愧。”Jo在他耳边轻声说着，这让Emerson发出了一声呜咽。

DI向后退了一步，只是简单地看着他。Emerson知道他现在看起来的样子——潮红的，满足的，放荡的，但Jo喜欢他看到的一切。

“明天我在五点半来接你？”

“很不错。”

他们最后一次的看着对方微笑，然后Emerson走上了楼。他隐隐的听到汽车开走的声音，努力的让自己的欲望平息下来。

就和预期的一样，他的室友在他踏进房间的那一刻就围了上来。

“约会怎么样？”

“他把你带去了哪里？”

“场面很限制级啊，伙计。”

“能让我先缓一缓吗？！”他走进厨房打开了水壶的开关，他们都跟了进来。

“约会很美妙，我们聊天，欢笑，我终于知道他喜欢什么样的音乐了，还有他的接吻技术棒极了。”

“我一直以为你说他很害羞！这可不是害羞……”

“那是因为Em今天晚上看起来就像一盘美味的菜肴，Colin。”Sharon调笑道。

“所以他到底带你去了哪里？”

“L'Etalier.”

“什么？”Sharon的眼睛惊讶地瞪圆了，“他怎么能在这么短的时间里在那里预订到位置？”

“他是个常客。”

“是他付的钱吗？”

“幸亏他付了钱！”

女孩们都咯咯笑了起来。

“所以，伙计，接下来的计划是什么？”

“他明天会带我去画廊的开幕式……”

“Ohhhh，上流社会的召唤！”

“……之后我们会去他的公寓一起看电影。”可以预料的，他的朋友们齐声发出了惊叹。

“不是你们想的那样，我们会慢慢来。真的，我觉得接吻已经很足够了。”

Sharon挑起了一边的眉毛：“你的意思是：如果他想要的话，你在2秒内就愿意躺下？”

“闭嘴……”Emerson泡着茶，无法阻止升起的红晕。

“但是说真的，Em，你对此是什么感觉？”

他想了想，组织了语言：“你们没见过他在洗手间的样子……他是个很好的警探，但是因为他的强迫症，他从来不让别人靠近。而今晚，他完全打开了心扉，他甚至和我谈起了他的父亲。他在他6岁的时候就去世了。”Emerson补充道，“而刚才，当我看到你们这群该死的蠢材在偷看的时候，他，呃，他说他并不会为想要我而感到羞耻。”

在他身后，所有人都露出了一个欣慰的表情。

Val是第一个行动的人，她把他拉进了一个紧紧的拥抱，Sharon马上加入了她。

“我们真为你高兴。”

之后，当他躺在床上的时候，他必须承认他也为自己高兴。

*

就像Jo预测的那样，画廊的开幕式很无聊，特别是他们俩对艺术都不怎么感兴趣。

然而，当Jo看到警长Anderson之后，这个夜晚突然变得刺激了起来。

他现在应该怎么做？Jo会怎么解释Emerson在这里的原因？

“我应该藏起来吗？”他提议道。

Jo突兀地转过来，看上去很困惑：“为什么？”

“你的叔叔？”

Jo看起来一下子明白了，但他只是温柔地笑了笑：“他不会喜欢这个事实的，但是我不会让你躲起来。”

但当他警长和Jo打招呼的时候，Emerson还是一脸敬畏地看着他们。

“你带来了Mr Kent。”Anderson和他握了握手，“你很喜欢艺术吗？”他的眼睛眯着，Emerson感觉他只要一张嘴就会被抓个现行。

“不是特别喜欢，sir。”他窘迫地回答。

“那你在这儿是因为……？”Anderson疑问地看着Jo

“因为他是我的约会对象。”Jo的声音听起来很坚定，如果是不了解他的人，也许会以为他是完全自信的。但Emerson可以看到那些小小的迹象，所以他握住Jo的手，轻轻地捏了捏，希望可以使他安心。

警长，事实上，似乎惊讶地无法思考了。他设法说了句不真心的“过得愉快”，然后他们就尽可能快的逃离了。

“你有麻烦了吗？”

Jo试着轻松地耸耸肩：“他接下来会和我谈这个，不用担心。”

“但是我很担心，我的意思是，他是你的叔叔。他的意见是重要的，对吗？”Emerson想到了他的父亲，以及他给他不是“世界一流医生”的儿子的那个不赞同的眼神，它现在还会让他心痛。

Jo叹气道：“不是因为你的性别，是因为你是我的下属上。”

“我总是可以……”Emerson试着开口，但Jo立马打断了他。

“不，不需要，我们并没有在做什么不合法的事。”

于是Emerson对“我是否应该调职”对话的恐惧就这么蒸发了，不得不说他觉得很高兴。

然而，这个和警长的问题还没有蒸发。当Emerson从洗手间回来时，他正巧看到Jo在和他的叔叔小声说着什么。而后者看起来一点都不高兴。

他试着不被发现地靠近他们。

“你知道这可能会把你的事业毁掉，Jo。”

“我没有滥用职权，这是合法的。”

“看起来是这样。但是你知道人们会怎么说，如果这事传到了公众那里，你可以忘记所有关于总局的野心了。”

“我不在乎。”

“你怎么可以不在乎？你的父亲……”不管Jo的父亲会怎么样，Emerson永远都不会知道了，因为这个时候Anderson发现了他在偷听。“这个谈话还没结束。”他压低声音说道，接着走进了人群中。

但Emerson开始无法控制地担心起如果他在Jo的生活中的出现只是带来了伤害怎么办。他的想法明显写在了脸上。因为Jo对他说道：“别听他的。我的父亲更希望我开心，即使我的叔叔不能理解只做DI怎么会快乐。”

“Jo，我不想影响……”

“你没有。”Jo的眼睛很真诚，Emerson发现他不得不相信Jo说的每个字。Jo张开嘴又迅速闭上，深呼吸了一口。“我……”他犹豫了一下。“昨天我躺上床时嘴边带着一个微笑，这已经很多年没发生过了。任何在总局的位置都做不到这个。”

Emerson无法控制——他必须现在就要吻Jo，不然他就会死掉——所以他这么做了。

*

从Jo公寓旁真的很贵的餐馆外带些吃的是Jo的主意。Jo没有动开幕仪式上的自助餐，所以Emerson也什么都没有吃，虽然他不知道为什么。

“你知道画廊那儿有准备食物的吧。”他在他们走出汽车的时候问道，捧着几个热气腾腾的，香气扑鼻的外卖盒子。

Jo怔了怔，然后解释道：“很抱歉，只是……我没法吃我不知道是谁准备的，或是不知道怎么准备的食物。”

“而航龙饭店通过了考验？”

Jo脸红了：“是的，我曾经在那儿查案的时候看到了他们的厨房。”

“好吧，如果他们做饭水平和打扫水平一样好的话，我不会抱怨什么。”

Jo发出了宽慰的笑声。Emerson从车后座取出DVD，然后他终于看到了Jo住的公寓。他得用敬畏来形容他的感受。

一言以蔽之：这公寓甚至有门童。他带着一个愉快的笑容和Jo打了招呼，然后朝Emerson坏笑了下，没有做任何其他打扰他们的事。

电梯带着他们到了五楼，穿过门廊之后就可以看到Jo的公寓。Jo打开门让Emerson先走了进去，他仍然不敢相信他竟然带着外卖和浪漫电影的DVD站在这儿。他的左边是一个大小可观的厨房，右边是起居室，里面有一块大屏幕，以及舒服的沙发和椅子。所有的东西都一尘不染。虽然看起来没有太多的私人物品，但这地方看起来仍然非常的Jo，那些浅褐色和棕色的墙壁，还有木质的地板。他看到橱柜前有一台过时的复读机，旁边叠着一大书架的磁带。

他发现自己在失礼地盯着房间看，于是他有些尴尬地问道：“我的鞋子？”

Jo指了指鞋柜和门垫，然后从Emerson手中接过食物。

Jo把外卖分装在盘子里，接着立即把空盒子放到了垃圾桶里。他把食物放到了咖啡桌上，又为他们提供了一小瓶红酒。

他们挨着对方，然后Jo起身把DVD塞到了播放器里。

*

他们期间暂停了一次电影（为了洗碟子），那之后，他们在沙发上渐渐地靠近。但他们之间还是没有任何的触碰，虽然Emerson极度希望会有，但是很明显Jo不太常和别人一起看电影。

而且，Emerson之前保证过了。所以他努力的把注意力全都集中在电影上，不去想Jo几英尺之外温暖的身体。

*

Emerson在电影结束的时候设法没有哭出来，虽然这真的需要很多的努力。当演职员表升起的时候，他瞟了眼Jo，发现Jo在微笑。

Emerson站起来，从播放器里取出了DVD：“所以？我可以以后多选选电影还是我被永远禁止做这事了？”

Jo温柔地笑笑，说道：“不，这电影很好看，不错的选择。”

Emerson把DVD放在桌上，给自己倒了更多红酒，然后啜了一口。他看到Jo的手抽动了几下，然后向前调整了桌上DVD的位置，让它的边缘与桌边平行。

“抱歉。”Jo喃喃道，避开了他的眼睛。

Emerson把杯子放在杯托上，站到Jo的面前。“嘿。”他轻轻地说靠上前去。他的右手轻柔地抬起Jo的下巴，Jo抬起头来，那双蓝色的眼睛脆弱的张着，“你不需要为这个道歉。”

Emerson用嘴唇刷过Jo的下唇，一开始这只是个羽毛般的触碰，接着他施加了更多的压力，直到Jo的嘴唇分开，容纳了Emerson的舌头。这个吻变得越发的深入，越发的热烈。Emerson用尽他所有的胆量向前倾去，使他的膝盖压在沙发上，而Jo的腿就在他的双腿之间。

Jo的手抚上他的脸颊，而这对Emerson来说就是足够的鼓励了，所以他放低了身体，跨坐在Jo的膝盖上，狂乱地亲吻着。

Emerson的手游荡在Jo的胸前，感受着Jo肌肉的纹路。他渴望脱掉那层衬衫，让Jo失去他一直以来的镇定，让Jo感受到超乎想象的愉悦。他的手从上到下的抚摸着Jo的身体，他感觉到男人在他的触碰下战栗了起来，呼吸也变得粗重。

Emerson摇动着臀部，刻意放慢了速度，让Jo在他的嘴里呻吟。他的手指摸索着衬衫的纽扣，把手滑入了缝隙里感受那炙热的皮肤。

Jo急促地吸起了气，Emerson开始担心自己越过了那条安全线。

“Em.”Jo抵着他的嘴唇呼吸着，眼睛仍然闭着，“我……我已经很久没有做过……这事了，我不知道我能不能……我不知道我能做到哪一步……”

“Shhhh。”Emerson回答道，用一根手指刷过Jo的嘴唇，“我们会慢慢来。”他在Jo的右耳边低语，然后亲吻他下巴的轮廓。“我想我们可以以一个口活作为开始。”

即使隔着两层布料他也能感觉到Jo的勃起抵着他抽动。

Emerson沿着Jo的下巴舔到他的锁骨——自从Jo在晚饭后拿下他的领带之后，他的锁骨就一直在诱惑着他。

“你喜欢这个吗，sir?”他抵着Jo的皮肤轻柔地说。

Jo的头向后仰起，发出舒服的呻吟：“God，yes。”

这句话从Jo的口中说出的那一秒，Emerson就动手解开了Jo的马甲，接着松开了他衬衫的纽扣。他的嘴跟上了他的动作，尽可能地亲吻所有他可以触碰到的地方。然后他滑向了地板，把手放在了Jo的大腿内侧。

他可以感觉到Jo的肌肉紧绷了起来，但又立即放松了。他隔着Jo的礼服裤揉着他的勃起，Jo舒服地跟着他的动作律动着。

Emerson飞速地拉开了裤前的拉链，Jo配合地抬起臀部，让Emerson脱下了他的裤子。他穿着一条黑色的短裤，清楚地显示出Jo阴茎的轮廓，有一小块地方已经被Jo的前液弄湿了，于是Emerson倾身向前，隔着内裤亲吻它的前端。

Emerson感觉到Jo肌肉的颤动，他抬起头看向Jo那双瞳孔放大的眼睛，他的嘴张开了一个不大的角度，脸颊色情地红着。

他看着Jo，笑了笑把手伸进了Jo的皮带，脱下了他的内裤。Emerson用手温柔地分开Jo的膝盖，仍然朝上看着，然后他俯身从底部舔到顶端，品尝有些苦味的液体。

Jo的眼睑翼动着但他似乎下定决心要看着Emerson，所以Emerson决定要给Jo一场表演。他的右手紧抓着根部，然后用嘴包裹住了前端，用上了他所有的技巧直到Jo回馈给他一个全身的震颤。Emerson放低了身体尽可能深的吞下了Jo，构建起一个慢慢的，稳定的节奏。

当Emerson把他的整个吞到喉部，Jo大声地呻吟了起来，所以Emerson重复着这个动作，直到他需要抬头呼吸新鲜空气，这让男人发出了不满的呜咽。

Emerson抬起头发现Jo已经不在看他了，他的头靠在沙发背上，胸前闪烁着几滴汗珠。他更紧地用手摩擦着Jo的勃起，然后把嘴移动到了Jo的睾丸处，用嘴吮吸着，用舌头按摩着它们，Jo发出的声音色情而甜蜜，这让Emerson无法再控制自己，他必须打开自己的裤子，释放他几近疼痛的勃起。

他继续舔上Jo的阴茎，加快了吞吐的节奏，和他撸动自己的节奏相同。Jo的呼吸变成了短促的喘息，他的手伸进了Emerson的头发。

“Em，我……”Jo在Emerson更用力吮吸的时候呻吟，“God，我就要到了！”

他含着Jo的阴茎“hmmm”了一声，他感觉到Jo的手用力拉扯着他的头发，试图警告他，但是Emerson期待这个，渴望这个，所以他仍旧深深地含着Jo，吞咽着，一次，两次，然后Jo低吼着，在Emerson的喉咙里射了出来。

Emerson大胆地舔舐着着吮吸着，收集着每一滴液体。当他抬头的时候，他看到Jo在看着他，看着他撸动着自己。Jo现在的样子——衬衫大开，裤子绕在脚踝处，头发凌乱，脸颊潮红——这让Emerson全身颤抖。

他坐到了自己的脚跟上，想要再给Jo一场表演，但是他已经快不行了了——几次撸动之后，他射在了自己的衬衫上——他仍完整地穿着衣服。

他爬上了沙发，靠在Jo的身边休息，无法抑制地笑了起来。Jo看着他，嘴角也浮现出一个隐隐的微笑。然后Jo向他靠了过来，轻碰他的嘴唇形成了一个轻柔的吻。

他们就静静地坐在那儿，呼吸着对方呼出的空气，直到Emerson感觉到内裤不舒服的黏在了身上。

“你不会正巧有我可以借来穿回家的衣服吧？”

Jo从沙发上站起来，拉起他的裤子，笑着说：“当然。”

Jo示意Emerson跟上他，带他进入了一间异常宽敞的卧室，当然，和其他房间一样，一尘不染。

“你床边也有台电视？”Emerson在Jo打开衣柜门的时候问道。柜子里面的所有东西都叠的整整齐齐，没有什么随便扔在里面的衣物，“所以其实我们可以在这儿看电影？”

“这台没有带DVD播放器。”Jo解释道，“而且，那台更大些。”

Emerson抬起了一边的眉毛，走近了DI：“是吗？”

Jo拿出了一件看起来像T恤的东西代替了回答：“给你。”

Emerson摊开它，然后极度惊讶地发现，它真的是一件T恤——只是简单的深棕色的纯色T恤，但它仍然是一件T恤。“所以你真的有T恤！”

听到这个，Jo大声地笑了：“为什么我不该有？”

“我一直以为你只有白衬衫。”

“那你明显弄错了。”

Jo的微笑是自在而快乐的，这让Emerson屏住了呼吸。

他把T恤摊在床上，开始动手解身上衬衫的扣子。当他发现Jo正在看着他的时候，他放慢了动作，对着男人坏笑：“喜欢你看到的吗？”

“非常喜欢。”

Emerson很高兴Jo正直直地看着他的眼睛，这样他就不会发现他的手在打开最后一颗纽扣的时候紧张地颤抖。他熟练地把衬衫摊到肩膀，滑出了袖子，然后把湿的一面折到了里面，以免弄脏Jo的床单。

他拿起了T恤，脸红地发现Jo的目光流连在他的胸口。而这一次，没有紧张，没有秘密，Emerson在他套上T恤之前让Jo看了足够长的时间。T恤对他来说有些太长了，也太大了，但它闻起来很清爽，就像Jo身上的味道。Emerson决定今天晚上要穿着它睡觉。Jo不会发现这个，他会拿它去干洗的。

“来吧，我送你回家。”

这让Emerson有些惊讶，Jo竟然没提出要先洗个澡，不过他觉得这是个好迹象。

几分钟之后，他们就在车里了。感谢上帝，他们走过的时候，门童没有抬头，虽然Emerson觉得那个男人只是假装在阅读杂志。

“Jo。”Jo发动了车子，Emerson开口问道，“明天怎么办？”Jo朝他看了一眼。“我的意思是，我知道我可能不允许这样做，我指的是，亲吻你，但是……我不确定我可以假装这个周末什么都没有发生。”

他的DI点点头，眼睛注视着道路：“我觉得我也做不到。我们尽量不要那么明显？”

“在一个全是警探的房间里？”

Jo轻笑了起来：“你说的对。”

“我想，至少Miles会猜出发生了些什么。”

“对，但他不会说什么。”

“那如果Meg或是Finley发现了什么怎么办？或是开玩笑地问我？”

他们在一个红灯前停下，Jo转过头看着他：“我说过，我并不想隐瞒这个，我不觉得羞耻。”

“那好。”他们注视着对方，直到绿灯亮起，Jo的注意力回到了道路上。

车在他公寓停下的时候，Emerson仍然可以感到脑中有些晕眩，而那个晚安吻更是让他无法呼吸。

他走上楼，无法停止微笑。


End file.
